


Malia

by Marianab7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianab7/pseuds/Marianab7
Summary: ‘But talking in all seriousness, you know how Charlie is. He’s always been more interested in dragons than in girls, except when it comes to you. For him, you are on the same level as dragons. Therefore, my lovely Malia, you are our family’s only hope in getting Mini Charlies.’





	1. Prologue

Malia Bardsley couldn't say that she remembered the first time she met the Weasleys, since nobody could actually remember the day they were born. 

As her mother told her, it went like this: it was during the early hours of December 10th, 1977 when Mrs. Bardsley's water broke and due to the fact that they were living in the dark times of the First Wizarding War, few people could be trusted. Therefore, they flooed their closest neighbours and loyal friends, Arthur and 5-month-pregnant-with-twins Molly Weasley, to ask for their assistance. They arrived shortly after accompanied by their three children Bill, Charlie and Percy (since they couldn't be left alone at home). Arthur told his kids to stay in the living room and followed his wife to the Bardsley's bedroom.

After many painful hours of pushing, Mrs. B gave birth to a baby girl.   
When Malia was cleaned and clothed, Molly called for her children to meet their new little neighbour. Percy had fallen asleep and was snoring softly on the sofa. However, Bill and Charlie timidly walked into the room and stepped closer to Mr. B who was sitting on a chair holding his little girl. 

7-year-old Bill stared at her in wonder and asked, 'What's her name?'

'Malia.’ answered the exhausted new mum.

Meanwhile, almost-5-year-old Charlie, standing quietly next to Mr. B, carefully placed one of his small fingers under Malia's tiny hand and raised his eyebrows in awe when she wrapped her fingers tightly around his. 

'She's so small.’ Charlie whispered. 

From then on, all people present in that room knew that that was the exact moment when Charlie Weasley's adoration and fascination for Malia Bardsley began.


	2. Chapter 1

**1989-1990 (First Year)**  


Malia frowned at herself in the mirror: a petite girl with black as midnight wavy hair, skin as white as snow and with a few freckles on her nose. What she was frowning at, with her full lips pressed in a thin line, was the bags under her electric blue eyes. 

The night before was a restless one for her. Today she was starting her first year at Hogwarts, however that was not what kept her awake, it was the fact that her Auror parents were away on a mission and wouldn't be there to accompany her to the station. And, as every time they went away, she was worried and terrified that they would not be back.

A knock followed by someone opening the door awoke her from her thoughts.

Through the mirror, she stared at Charlie Weasley.

'Mali, are you ready? We're about to leave.'

Since her parents had left, she had been staying with the Weasleys, while her little brother Jamie stayed with other close friends of her parents. Even though the Weasleys insisted that Jamie was welcomed as well, Mr. and Mrs. Bardsley didn't think it was appropriate to leave a 5-year-old when the Weasleys already had seven children of their own to take care of.

The numerous family were the Bardsleys' closest thing to relatives, because they had lost their entire family during the war. Malia loved staying with them, Fred and George were her best friends, Bill protected her like an older brother would, Percy told her about interesting stuff he read and she had a lot of fun playing with Ron and Ginny. And Charlie... Well, she couldn't deny the fact that she had a huge crush on Charlie. He was always taking her on little adventures, sharing their love for nature and unlike the rest of his family, Malia didn't tire of listening to Charlie talk about dragons. However, she understood that he probably saw her as a little sister considering he was 5 years her senior.

Anyway, as much as she enjoyed her stay at the Burrow, Malia couldn't help but wish for her parents and Jamie to be by her side.

'Yes, I'll be down in a minute.' She replied to Charlie.

'Are you alright?', inquired the redhead stepping closer to her and standing behind her. Staring into her eyes through the mirror he said, ‘You look a bit weary.'

Damn Charlie Weasley, always noticing things about her!

'I'm alright.’ she lied.

'No, you're not. Are you nervous because of Hogwarts? Because you really don't have to worry about anything, I'll be there for whatever you need, and Fred and George will be there too and in every one of your classes. And I swear if anyone tries to mess with you, I will personally cut them in pieces and feed them to the Giant Squid and then I'll... Wait... You are not worried about school, are you?'

She shook her head and looked down at the floor. Malia heard him sigh and she looked up when she felt him rest his hands on her shoulders.

'They will come back safe and sound, Mal. I promise.'

'You can't promise me something like that, Charlie.'

Charlie turned her around, lowered his head and stared straight into her eyes and with determination told her, 'I can and I will, I promise everything will be alright. When have I ever been wrong?'

She failed at hiding her smile, 'Well...a few days ago when you took me on that hike, you promised that it wouldn't rain... And I'm still mourning the loss of my poor shoe which I lost while we were running for our lives.'

Charlie laughed loudly, 'You're such a drama queen. And that was not my fault...it was...um...English weather's fault?'

'Charlie! Malia! We're about to go! Hurry up!' yelled Molly from downstairs.

'Let's go, before mum comes up and threatens to burn my dragon drawings.’ he picked Malia's luggage up and started walking to the door.

'Charlie,' Malia said blushing, 'thank you for...you know.’

He beamed at her, 'Anytime.'

* * *

 

Mrs. and Mr. Bardsley certainly did get back safely and they sent a letter to their daughter as soon as they arrived home.

When Malia read said letter, happy tears made their way down her cheeks. And as soon as her owl was flying home with her reply, she ran straight to Charlie and hugged him tightly.

'Mali...wh- what happened? Who do I have to murder?'

Malia looked up at him smiling and squealed, 'You were a right! My mum and dad are okay!'

They both laughed as Charlie picked her up and spun her around.

'What's this love fest about?'

'And why were the most amazing twins not invited?'

Malia jumped towards Fred and George and hugged them both tightly by their necks.

'My mum and dad are okay!’ she screamed in their ears. 

All three of them started jumping up and down in joy while still holding onto each other. The twins knew how much of a toll it took on their friend whenever her parents were on a mission. During those times, they always tried to keep her as distracted as they could and over the years they had become extremely good at this. And Malia loved her two cheeky friends even more for that.

* * *

 

First year flew by. Malia would change not even a second of it... Well, actually, if she could she would omit that time when the twins intended to prank Percy, but it backfired and all three of them, Fred, George and Malia, ended up covered in slugs.

Over all, it was a considerably fun and interesting year. Malia was fascinated, and pretty good at, Potions. Which was something the twins teased her about rather frequently, calling her Mrs. Snape and other more ingenious names. 

She also made good friends with two girls from her house and year, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Malia was thrilled about the fact that she finally had someone with whom she could do and talk about girly stuff. 

Furthermore, she had at last gotten over her crush on Charlie. Seeing him with other girls, who were much older and mature than her kind of put her off. Malia still adored Charlie with all her heart, of course. However, she no longer dreamed of them flying into the horizon riding a dragon.   



	3. Chapter 2

**1990-1991 (Second Year)**  


'Mum! Dad! I'm going to the Burrow! I'll be back for dinner!'

'Alright, love! Tell Molly I said hi.'

'Will do! Bye!'

This had been going on ever since Malia got back from her first year at Hogwarts. Either the twins came over to spend the day at her house or Malia went over to theirs. Some days they would be doing different activities, such as playing Quidditch, de-gnoming the garden, swimming in the lake and so on. And other days, they would just laze around all day talking, playing cards and Fred and George would plan their pranks while Malia sat reading some book and sharing her input from time to time.

This time, when Malia reached the Burrow, a Quidditch game was going on. Well, it was not much of a game.  Actually, Bill and Charlie were helping Fred and George practise. The twins' minds were set on becoming the new beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

'George! Stop flying upside down and bloody focus on the bludgers!'

'You're such a fun killer, Charlie! If you are like this during the team's practices I don't think I want to try anymore!'

'Oh no, Charlie! What will you do now? If George doesn't try, your whole team will fall apart! I mean, he was going to be the best thing that ever happened to Quidditch worldwide!' Malia yelled dramatically, making her presence known.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and Ron, who was sitting on the grass watching them practise, started cracking up while George scowled at her.

'Ha, ha, oh I'm Malia Snape née Bardsley and I'm so witty because I read so many books!' George said in a high pitched voice.

'My dear brother! How you disappoint me! That comeback sucked!' Fred shook his head sadly.

'Yeah, I know. My mind was blank. I don't know what happened. I'll make it up to you, my dear brother, I promise!'

'Mal, wanna help us with these two idiots?' Charlie smiled adoringly at her. He was going to miss her so much when he graduated and didn't see her as much. Malia never failed to lighten up his mood.

'Nah, I'll pass. I'm wearing a dress today, so that would be awkward. I'll just sit over here with Ron. Hey, Ronnie.'

'Hi.' Ron said shyly, his face turning as red as his hair.

'Oi, Ron! Don't flirt too much with Mali because George will get jealous!' Bill said smirking to his younger brother.

'Bloody hell! I didn't know today was "Bully George Day"!', George said blushing.

Malia had been suspecting for a few weeks that George was developing a little crush on her, but she played dumb because she didn't want to hurt his feelings since she only saw him as a friend.

* * *

After one hour of practising, the boys called it a day and they all went inside. Molly had snacks and cold drinks ready for them.

'Hello, Molly!' Malia went to hug her.

'My dear! Getting prettier and prettier everyday!' Mrs. Weasley squealed pinching her cheeks.

Malia laughed, 'Thanks. My mum told me to say hi.'

'Well, you tell her that they must come over for dinner one of these days. How's that little brother of yours doing?' 

'He is probably throwing a tantrum because I left before he could beg me to come here with me. Ever since Jamie turned six he thinks of himself as a big boy who can do anything he wants.' Malia told her rolling her eyes.

'Six, such a funny age. Now...go sit and eat before my boys leave you no food!'

'Thanks, Molly.'

Malia sat on the empty chair besides Bill, 'How's Egypt?'

'Amazing, I'm learning so much and I never have a dull day. The goblins are a bit of a nuisance and I miss you all, but the job makes it all worthwhile.' Bill responded.

‘That's great! So...is there any special lady I need to know about?' Malia smirked.

'Nope, no one has really caught my attention yet.' Bill laughed, 'How about you? Any boy I need to keep in line?'

He discreetly shot a glance at George who was engrossed in a heated discussion with his brothers about which member of the Slytherin House was the most annoying.

'I'm only twelve! I'm not really interested in relationships just yet!' She giggled.

'Okay, that's relieving. Would you maybe consider not being interested in relationships until you are...I don't know... Twenty?' Bill joked.

'Yeah, right, whatever you wish, William.'

'You know what I think? I don't mean to crush George's hopes and dreams...but I think that you will end up marrying Charlie one day.' He whispered to Malia with a smile.

'Bill!' Malia whispered-yelled blushing.

'What? That's just my opinion. Anyway, mum would be thrilled if you marry just any of her boys. She is probably already planning the wedding.' He teased her.

'What are we whispering about?' Charlie interrupted pushing his chair closer to them.

Malia blushed and stuttered, 'No-nothing much... B-bill was ju-just telling me about Egypt.'

* * *

 

It was the middle of February and Malia had been having trouble understanding a Transfiguration spell. Therefore, Charlie was tutoring her after dinner in the Gryffindor common room.

After a few minutes of silence while Malia wrote down what Charlie had explained to her, he started twitching uncomfortably in his seat, driving Malia nuts.

'Okay... What is it?' She demanded.

'Wh-what?' Charlie gulped.

'Why are you so twitchy? It's distracting me.'

'I-um... I have to tell you something...During Christmas; I sent an application to the Dragon Reserve in Romania in order to go study dragons there once I graduate here. I didn't tell anyone in case I didn't get in...And well...I got their reply today and I got in. So... I guess I'm moving to Romania in July.'

'Oh Merlin! That's amazing, Charlie!' 

Malia jumped up from her chair and hugged Charlie around his neck and since she was standing and he was still sitting, it was a bit uncomfortable so she sat down on his lap. Charlie held her tightly around her waist. 

It was not an uncommon sight to see Malia sitting on Charlie's lap. They had always been close and rather affectionate with each other.

'Why were you nervous to tell me that?' Malia glared at him.

Charlie delicately placed a lock of her jet black hair behind her ear, making Malia's glare soften.

'I don't know... I'm an idiot. It's just that... You were the first one I told. I'm worried about what the rest will think.'

'Well...you don't have to worry about anything really. Your mum and dad will be unbelievably proud of you. Your brothers and sister will be thrilled for you, I swear they all look up to you so much, even uptight Percy! Of course Molly will throw a bit of a fit because she will be worried that a dragon eats you or something like that, but she'll get over it!'

Charlie hugged her tightly again, 'What am I going to do without you?'

'I'm going to miss you so much.' Malia whispered again his neck.

'So will I, I swear I'm going to write to you so frequently that you'll end up begging me to stop writing.' He mumbled, placing a kiss on her hair.

'That's impossible; I could never tire of hearing from you.'

'What's going on? Is Malia depressed...' came Fred's voice.

'...again,' added George.

'Because her favourite character died in a book?' finished Fred.

'Oh shut up! If you read one book at least once in your life you would know what is like!' Malia hissed at them.

'Whaaaat? Read a book? Us? Never!' the twins exclaimed together.

'Besides, I'm not depressed right now!' she stared at Charlie and pointed to the twins with her chin suggesting him to tell them about his news.

Charlie looked at the twins and playing nervously with Malia's fingers, told them: 'I got accepted in the Dragon Reserve in Romania. I'm moving there in July.'

'That's ...so...COOL!' they cheered.

Malia stood from his lap so he could stand and hug his brothers.

'What's all this ruckus about?' demanded Percy, walking towards them.

'We're going to have a Dragon Keeper brother!' exclaimed George.  
  


 


	4. Chapter 3

**1991-1992 (Third Year)**  


The night before Charlie was leaving to Romania, the Weasleys held a little (not so little, considering the size of their family) get together with their closest relatives and friends.

When Malia went around asking for Charlie's whereabouts and everyone told her they hadn't seen him in a while, she knew that she would find him sitting by the little lake which was a few minutes away from his home.

'Hey,' she spoke when she sat beside him.

'You would think that I would be used to that many people, but it was getting overwhelming.' He mumbled staring up to the night sky with his arms around his knees. 'They were all asking me questions, telling me about the dangers, either congratulating me or telling me I am crazy.'

'Well...you are crazy. But, it’s a good crazy.'

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He noticed the two parcels on her other hand.

'What's that?' He asked pointing at them.

'Oh! I got you a farewell gift.'

'You didn't have to, Mal.'

'Yes, I did. Here'

Charlie dropped her hand and open one parcel. It was a black leather-bound notebook with a drawing of a dragon and his initials under it on the cover. 

'So you can take notes of everything you learn and draw every dragon you see. It's magical; obviously, you'll never run out of pages.'

'I love it, Mali.' He said kissing her cheek.

She blushed, 'Now open the other one.'

It was a pair of electric blue dragon-hide gloves.

'I know they are a bit flashy, the colour, I mean. But um... I saw them and they were the colour of my eyes and I wanted to give you something that would remind you of me, you know...the book is black like my hair and the gloves are electric blue like my eyes...I know, it's stupid.' Malia rambled.

Charlie grabbed her hand again and gave it a little squeeze.

'It's not stupid at all. They were by far the best gift I received ever. Although...even if you hadn't given them to me, I would still have remembered you every day.'

'Well, I'm glad you liked them.'

'Mal, you could give me hippogriff's poop as a gift and I would still like it and keep it.' Charlie beamed at her, 'Come on, let's get back before mum comes to find me and curses my arse off.'

'That would be unfortunate.' She giggled.

* * *

‘I can’t believe today was our last day in third year.’

Third year was significantly eventful, with the arrival of Harry Potter, the troll breaking into Hogwarts, their visits to Hogsmeade, the two additional elective subjects (Malia took up Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures), the Quidditch games, the twins' pranks, that whole thing about the philosopher's stone and Gryffindor winning the House Cup.

Throughout the year, Charlie kept true to his promise and wrote to Malia weekly. He told her all about his training, his colleagues, the different dragons he worked with, his injuries, what was Romanian culture like and how difficult it was for him to learn their language. And she would write to him about what was going on at school, her classes, his brothers' shenanigans, the novel she was currently reading and sometimes she would even include a poem, song or part of a story that she had written. The both of them looked forward all week for the other's letter. And they would continue sending them during the summer due to the fact that Charlie would not be able to come back to the Burrow to visit.

‘You know what I can’t believe? That you just ate that whole pie on your own.’ Fred told Malia.

‘Yeah... how are you still so skinny with everything you eat?’ asked George.

It was nearly midnight and the three friends were in the school’s kitchen.

‘Oh, come on! You two are hypocrites! Haven’t you noticed the abundance of food you and your siblings inhale? And you are all pretty lean. And anyway, if I ate that whole pie was because a certain someone whose name begins with G and ends with –eorge had the fabulous idea of placing a sealing spell on my lips which lasted the entire dinnertime!’ Malia fumed.

‘You had it coming, sister! You were teasing the hell out of me because I kinda like Angelina. And you weren’t being very discreet about it! She was sitting a couple of seats down from us! And really...haven’t you noticed how loud your voice gets when you’re excited?’

‘You don’t just “kinda like Angelina”...you are in looooove with her!’ Fred sang high-fiving Malia.

‘And can’t I just be happy and boast about the fact that you no longer blush and stutter around me and now you blush and stutter around Angelina?’ Malia smirked.

‘Bloody hell! You knew I had a crush on you?’

‘Of course she knew, Georgie boy! I believe even the Giant Squid knew.’

‘Yep, you weren’t very subtle about it, my friend, nor were your brothers and Lee with all that teasing.’

‘Whatever. I really pity the guy that ends up marrying you, you evil woman!’ George grunted.

‘Totally, Charlie will probably leave you the day after the wedding because you eat more than his dragons.’ Fred stated.

‘And who says I am going to marry Charlie?’ Malia replied blushing.

‘Half the family, your parents included. We have a bet going on.’ Fred explained.

‘By Merlin’s beard! What the hell! Does he know about this?’

George laughed, ‘Of course not, he would be pissed and say you are too young, but we know that his feelings towards you are not entirely brotherly and friendly.’

‘I’m fourteen and he’s nineteen! I certainly am too young for him!’

‘You won’t be in a few years.’ Fred remarked.

‘Yeah, but in a few years when I’m old enough, he’ll probably already be seeing another girl.’ She ranted.

‘And does picturing him with another girl make you green with envy?’ the twins asked in unison.

‘Oh! Shut up!’

‘But talking in all seriousness, you know how Charlie is. He’s always been more interested in dragons than in girls, except when it comes to you. For him, you are on the same level as dragons. Therefore, my lovely Malia, you are our family’s only hope in getting Mini Charlies.’ George spoke.

Malia was silently playing with the charms bracelet Charlie had sent her for her last birthday. It was silver and had six little charms, each of them was a dragon of a different kind. She often found herself playing with it whenever she thought about him or he was brought up in conversation, like now.

After a few minutes of silence, she stood up and told the twins, ‘Let’s head back to the common room. I’m sleepy and I know for a fact that neither of you has packed your trunk yet.’


	5. Chapter 4

**1994-1995 (Sixth Year)**

_Part 1_

‘We have a problem.’ George groaned, walking into the bedroom he shared with his twin, ‘I’m pretty sure mum is onto us.’

It was the first week of the summer holidays and the three 16-year-old friends were confined inside the twins’ room working on Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George started inventing and developing the products almost six months ago and they planned on selling them at Hogwarts during their Sixth Year.

Malia helped them here and there whenever they needed her or whenever she came up with a new idea, but she wasn’t nearly as committed to the business as the twins. She mostly aided them economically.

Due to the fact that the Bardsleys’ relatives passed away during the First Wizarding War; Malia, her parents and little brother inherited their wealth. Therefore, they were pretty well off.

At first, when Malia suggested to the twins that she would provide them with the money to start off their business, they refused. However, Malia had always been extremely determined and every time her mind was set on something, she did everything she could to attain it. Therefore, it didn’t take her long to convince her best friends that she was investing in them and that neither her family nor she needed that money, anyway.

‘Well...it’s obvious that she is onto us. It’s not like we are being very discreet about it with all the explosions.’ said Malia rolling her eyes.

‘Alright, then...it’s a matter of time before she catches us red-handed. How should we proceed?’ inquired Fred.

‘Mal, do you mind if we hide all the finished products in your closet? I know you are already doing us a huge favour by hiding a few. But if we moved all of them out of here, and only keep the ones we are currently working on, we won’t be dealing with that much of a loss when mum catches us and gets rid of everything she finds here.’ spoke George.

Malia punched him on the arm, ‘Of course I don’t mind, you idiot. But, we should ask Bill or Charlie to place an enlargement charm on the secret compartment of my closet because I don’t think everything will fit. So, until they get here we can hide them under my bed.’

‘Awesome. You are the best.’ cheered the twins in unison.

‘Bill arrives tomorrow morning, and Charlie will be here in three days.’ stated George.

‘Do we ask Bill? Or do you want to have an excuse to get Charlie into your bedroom?’ Fred smirked.

Malia rolled her eyes at the twins who were raising their eyebrows up and down suggestively.

‘I haven’t seen Charlie in three years.’

‘That gives you more of a reason to show him how much of a woman you are becoming!’ George exclaimed.

‘Seriously... will you ever get tired of teasing me with Charlie?’

‘Nope.’

‘Never.’

‘Ever.’

‘It’s way too entertaining.’

‘And for what is worth, we also tease him.’

‘Yep, we send him monthly howlers singing about your epic love.’

Malia snorted, ‘Okay, I must admit that that sounds entertaining, and really embarrassing for your brother. Poor Charlie.’

‘Whatever, he must be used to it by now. We’ve been sending them ever since he moved to Romania.’

‘Oh my Merlin. Okay...enough with the chit chat, let’s get to work. How are we getting the boxes out of here and into my house without your mum noticing?’

‘Are your parents home?’

‘No, they both had to work today. And Jamie is at his friend’s house.’

‘Great! So, you distract mum and we move the boxes. We’ll come rescue you when we finish.’

‘Okay, be quick. She will know something is up if I’m away from you two for long. And I swear, if I find out you’ve been going through my stuff, I’ll personally tell Molly all about Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.’

‘Don’t worry, we won’t read Charlie’s love letters.’

* * *

 

The night before Charlie was arriving home, Malia found herself pacing around her room for hours, so much so that at midnight, when her mother got up to get a glass of water, she saw her daughter’s light still on and knocked on her door to find out what was keeping Malia up.

‘What’s the matter, love?’ Diane Bardsley asked tiredly.

‘Hey, mum. I’m alright, nothing to worry about. Go back to bed.’

‘It must be something if it is keeping you up and pacing at this hour.’ her mother replied, stepping into her room and sitting on her bed.

‘It’s silly, mum...I just- well...the thing is that Charlie is coming home tomorrow and we haven’t seen each other in years. I don’t know if I’m nervous or anxious or scared or worried or all of the above.’

Diane tried to hide her smile, ‘Haven’t you been writing to each other since he left?’

‘Yeah, on his first year away we wrote weekly, and the following two years we wrote monthly; and only because we were both busier than before and also the long distance was taking a toll on our owls.’

‘Then what are you worried about? It’s not like you lost complete contact.’

‘I know, but it’s not the same to talk through letters and talk face to face.’

Mrs. Bardsley stoop up, walked up to her daughter and gently grabbed her hands.

‘You know what I think? That you are worried that when you see him and spend time with him, you’ll realise that all that teasing from part of all of us towards the two of you was well founded. And that scares you. Darling... none of us care that he is five years older than you, in a few months you’ll be seventeen and an adult. Besides, if there’s someone I would trust my daughter with, that’s Charles. That man takes care of dragons, by Merlin’s beard!’

‘Why do you always know what’s happening in my head when even I don’t know?’ Malia whined.

‘I’m your mother, that’s why, and you take after me not only in appearance. You seem to forget that your father is eight years older than me.’

‘Thank you, mummy.’

‘That’s what I’m here for, sweetie.’ Diane kissed her forehead softly. ‘By the way...you must wear your new croptop, show a little skin, you know.’

‘Mum! Oh my God!’

‘What? You have to show him that you are not a little girl anymore.’

Malia blushed remembering what the twins had suggested a few days before.

‘Okay! Okay! That’s enough, mum. I’ll get some sleep now. I love you...and thanks.’

‘Anytime, my dear. I love you, too. Sweet dreams!’

The following morning, Malia took a shower, braided a headband in her black hair and changed into a white crocheted halter neck croptop (yes, the one her mum had suggested) and a pair of high waisted ripped denim shorts, leaving a sliver of her midriff on view.

She knew that as soon as the twins saw her, they would tease the hell out of her. However, today she didn’t care a bit about that. All her worries from the night before had disappeared and now she was extremely excited.

Her parents and brother had gone into town, so she left a note letting them know that she would be at the Burrow.

Half way to the Burrow, Malia already knew that Charlie had arrived, for she could hear Fred and George belting some love song and she caught her name between the lyrics.

When she walked into the living room, where all nine Weasleys were clustered, she exclaimed ‘Gred! Forge! For the love of _God_! Shut _up_! I could hear you all the way to my house!’

‘That was the idea!’

‘And anyway, don’t be a hater, not all of us can be blessed with mesmerizing voices like yours.’

Malia saw the twins stare at her outfit up and down, and then they smirked at each other silently. She knew that they were saving their thoughts for later on.

Having dealt with the troublesome pair, Malia looked around until her eyes found Charlie’s. His face was weather-beaten and a big grin adorned his lips, his arms looked bigger and he had a large, shiny burn on one of them.

Malia placed her hands on her waist and smile softly at him, ‘Well, aren’t you going to say hi to me?’

Charlie laughed loudly and walked towards her, ‘I was getting over the shock. You don’t look like my Little Mal anymore.’

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against his chest while Malia wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie certainly had gotten more muscular.

‘I missed you so much, Mal.’ He whispered so only she could hear.

‘I missed you more.’

‘Not possible.’

Obviously, the twins decided to ruin the moment:

‘And it seems that Bigger Mal decided to wear clothes that would fit Little Mal.’

‘Or did your clothes shrink when you washed them?’

Charlie and Malia broke apart and rolled their eyes at them.

‘You two are just jealous that Malia doesn’t dress up for you idiots.’ Bill smirked at them.


	6. Chapter 5

**1994-1995 (Sixth Year)**

_Part 2_

 

After Charlie placed his luggage in his room, they all (except for Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) decided to go outside and play a game of Quidditch. And due to them being an uneven number, Malia volunteered herself to be the referee.

‘Well... I volunteer Ron to be the referee. He sucks!’Fred said, pointing at his now frowning younger brother.

‘Oi! Your face sucks!’ Ron grunted.

‘Oi! Your comeback sucks!’ Fred replied.

‘Oh, how I missed the pointless banter!’ Charlie laughed loudly.

‘Tell me about it.’ Bill added smiling.

‘It’s already decided, I’m the referee. Ron should play so he gets better and tries for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. How else do you expect him to improve if he’s not getting some practise in?’ Malia remarked.

‘See? Even Malia backs me up.’ Ron gloated at Fred.

‘Yeah, right, in your dreams, Ronnie boy. Malia basically said that you suck balls and should practise your arse off if you ever want to not be an embarrassment... and that thing about the team... I don’t know what the hell that was about! Malia, what have you been smoking?’

‘Are we playing anytime today?’ Ginny whined.

‘Yeah, that’s enough...So who’s playing against whom?’ Bill asked.

‘How about Bill, George and Ginny play against Charlie, Fred and Ron? That way, Fred will be able to teach Ron how not to suck.’ Malia beamed at Fred.

‘You evil, evil woman.’

Charlie’s team ended up winning. He was so good at the sport that he could had been playing professionally if he wanted to.

Ron at least saved one of Ginny’s shots and was extremely proud about it.

They went inside when Molly called them for lunch. The loud siblings all went straight to the table and sat down, while Malia headed into the kitchen to ask Molly if there was something she needed help with. It was the least she could do; after all, she had lunch with them almost every day.

‘Just carry the pumpkin juice over to the table. Thank you, dear.’

When she placed the jug of juice on the table, she noticed that everyone was smirking at her, except for Charlie who was looking down at his lap with a bit of a blush. She stared around confused until she saw that the chair they had left for her was the one next to the Dragon Keeper.

‘Wow! You are all so cunning and mature!’ Malia said rolling her eyes and sitting beside Charlie.

‘Well... we learned from the best.’ George joked.

Mrs. Weasley levitated the food to the table, and when she had sat down at the end of the table, they all dug in while conversations sprouted around the table.

Malia turned to Charlie, ‘How long are you staying, Charlie?’

‘I’m leaving the day after you lot get back to Hogwarts. So, that’s about two months.’

‘That’s a long holiday. Your dragons will miss you so much.’ Malia joked.

Charlie smiled softly, ‘They’ll survive.’

‘Probably. The question is... will you?’

‘Well...You will have to keep me distracted and entertained so I don’t have time to miss them too much.’ he smirked at her.

Holy shit! Was he flirting with her?

‘Hmmmm... I’ll have to check my schedule and let you know when I’ll be available.’ She replied tapping her chin.

‘What? Is there some boyfriend that’s stealing you away from me?’

‘Nope, no boyfriend. Your brothers take very seriously their job of scaring boys away from me.’

‘Good.’ 

* * *

 

Before dinnertime, Malia said goodbye to the Weasleys and started heading back home.

‘Wait! Mal!’

Malia turned around and saw Charlie running up to her.

‘What’s the matter?’

‘Do you wanna hang out one of these days?’

‘Charlie, I hang out at your house almost every day.’ Malia laughed.

‘Just the two of us, I mean. I want to be able to talk without my brothers teasing or interrupting us every five minutes.’

‘I’d love that. How do you feel about babysitting with me on Saturday? My parents are on patrol duty all day and I have to stay with Jamie. I would bring him over to the Burrow, but a few days ago the twins told him about the joke stuff they are inventing and Jamie’s been nagging me to let him test some. That’d just end badly, so I’d rather keep him away from the twins for a while.’

‘Very wise decision. And yeah... I don’t mind babysitting.’ Charlie grinned.

‘Alright, great! Come over after breakfast then.’

‘Will do! See you, Mal.’ Charlie kissed her cheek quickly and headed back inside.

‘Bye!’

* * *

 On Saturday morning, Malia got up, put on a blue lace sundress and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her parents.

‘After work we are going straight to the Elkins’ house for Elveira’s birthday. We’ll be back after dinner, alright?’

‘Okay.’

‘Take good care of your brother. And no flying inside the house like last time.’

‘Jamie dared me to! I swear!’

Diane patted her daughter’s hand ‘Yeah, yeah, sure, honey. Just try not to burn the house down.’

‘We’ll be good, I promise.’

‘And for any emergency go straight to the Burrow.’

‘Mum! I got it! You don’t have to tell me the same thing every time we are left alone.’

‘She’s right, Diane. Let’s go now or we’ll be late.’ her father chimed in.

‘Alright! Alright!’

Her mum and dad kissed Malia goodbye and apparated.

An hour after her parents left, there was a knock on the front door. When Malia opened the door, she saw Charlie standing there looking as handsome as ever.

‘Hey, Mali.’ They hugged shortly.

‘Hi! You arrived just in time, we were about to start a game of Exploding Snap. Come on in.’

They walked into the living room, where Jamie was sitting on the floor shuffling the cards.

Jamie had inherited Diane’s hair and eyes colour, as did Malia; however, he got the rest of his features from his father. He was a curious and reckless kid whose extreme bluntness got him into a bit of a trouble more often than not.

‘Would you look at that?! You have grown to become quite a man, Jamie!’ Charlie ruffled his hair affectionately and sat down in front of him.

‘I haven’t, really. I’m just ten, Charlie.’ Jamie laughed.

‘It was a figure of speech, silly. Don’t take everything so literally.’ Malia said sitting down between the two boys, forming a triangle.

After a few minutes of playing, Jamie said smirking ‘How about we make this more interesting?’

‘What do you have in mind?’ Charlie asked curiously.

‘The one who wins the most times out of, let’s say, 5 games, gets the right of commanding the two losers to do something.’ Jamie explained mischievously.

‘I’m in. But it has to be something _within reason_ , okay? If you win (which you won’t, by the way) you cannot dare me to fly inside the house again! Mum still doesn’t believe me that it was your idea!’

‘You’re such a party-pooper. Charlie, you in?’

‘Hell, yeah.’ 

* * *

 

‘Oh, yeah! Bow down before your Queen, you twats!’ Malia yelled jumping up and down on the sofa.

‘It’s not fair! You totally cheated!’ Jamie exclaimed scowling deeply.

‘I’m with Jamie on this one!’

‘Please! You two are just sore losers, I won fair and square! Three games out of five!’

Jamie sighed and lied down dramatically on the floor, ‘Okay...lay it on us. What’s our punishment?’

‘You are not so smirky now that you have to pay, huh, lil’ bro? Okay...you losers have to... wait for it...wait for it...wear dresses of my choice until dinner!’ Malia said cackling.

‘NO WAY!’ boomed Jamie.

Charlie was silently smirking at her with his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

‘What are you looking so smug about, Mr. Weasley?’

‘Well... I believe none of your little dresses will fit me, love.’ Charlie remarked looking down at his heavily muscled body.

‘Well... I believe you are a wizard, babe. You can enlarge it, can you not?’

‘Shit.’

‘Shit indeed, Mr. Weasley.’

 

* * *

 

Malia was lying on her bed laughing so hard that she was crying.

Jamie stood scowling deeply; he was wearing a purple flower-printed dress with a plunging neckline. Meanwhile, Charlie was making the best of the embarrassing situation striking poses and walking up and down Malia’s room as if he was in a catwalk. The dress Malia had chosen for him was a silver sequinned backless dress with a halter-neck.

She stood up and grabbed her camera snapping a few pictures of the boys. Jamie covered his face and ran towards his room to hide. His sister didn’t mind, she had already managed to take a couple snaps of him. Charlie, on the other hand, kept posing exaggeratedly for her.

Even though the whole situation was hilarious and Malia couldn’t stop giggling, she couldn’t help but feel a bit turned on whenever she glanced at Charlie’s uncovered strong broad shoulders and back. In addition, as his body was less clothed than normally, she could see more scars and burns caused by the dragons, making him look badass and manly, even with such a girly dress on.

After a few more snaps, Malia set her camera down and led Charlie to the kitchen to prepare something for lunch. Feeling lazy, they decided to make some sandwiches.

While they ate, giggles escaped Malia’s mouth every few minutes, which made Jamie’s glare harden and Charlie’s grin grow. It was inevitable, the boys looked so ridiculous!

When they finished, Jamie locked himself in his room.

‘He’s probably locked in there planning my demise.’ Malia laughed.

‘Most likely.’

‘So... what do you wanna do now?’ she inquired.

‘Mmmm... I want you to sing to me all those songs which lyrics you sent me over the last years. I’ve been dying to hear your voice singing again.’

‘As you wish. I’ll fetch my guitar.’

And that’s what they did the entire afternoon, Malia played the guitar and sang while Charlie sat watching and listening to her. At some point, Jamie got out of hiding and playing the piano he joined his sister.

Their father had always been big on music. Therefore, he started teaching them how to play the guitar and piano when they were very little. Furthermore, Mr. Bardsley was overflowed with joy and pride by the fact that both of his children had inherited his singing voice as well as his talent with instruments.

When dinnertime was getting closer, they decided to call it a day and before they started cooking dinner, Malia told the boys that they could change back into their clothes.

 

 After dinner, Jamie went to bed and Malia and Charlie went to the living room and sat on the couch.

‘Charlie, you can go if you want. You’ve been here since morning; you must be tired of me already.’

‘As if that were possible.’ Charlie laughed placing his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to his side.

The next couple of hours were spent with just the two of them talking about nothing and everything, all the while Charlie gently stroked alternately her arm, back and hair. They were close to dozing off when they suddenly heard the front door opening.

‘Hi, darling! And Charlie! What a nice surprise!’

‘Hello Diane. Hello John.’ Charlie said, hugging her mother and shaking her father’s hand.

‘I see that the house is in order. It must be because Charlie here kept you both on line.’ Diane giggled.

‘Yeah, riiight. I’ll walk Charlie to the front gates, okay?’

‘Oh? You don’t have to leave just because we arrived, Charles!’

‘Thanks, Diane. But I better get going, it’s getting late anyway. It was nice seeing you both.’

John patted Charlie’s back and told him, ‘You, too. You’re welcome here anytime, son.’

‘Thank you. Have a good night.’

Malia and Charlie walked outside quietly until the front gates.

‘I had fun today, even if you made me wear a dress for the majority of it.’

‘I know you secretly loved that part too.’

‘And I know you not so secretly loved seeing my body that barely covered.’ Charlie smirked.

‘Awww, _maaan_. You noticed that?’ Malia whined.

‘It was hard not to! You were zoning out every few minutes.’ He laughed.

‘Yeah, well. I’m not even going to try to deny it.’ She shrugged.

‘It was flattering, really.’

‘I must admit that it felt a bit weird to be lusting after you while you were wearing a dress.’

Charlie laughed loudly, ‘I wouldn’t know, I never lusted after a man wearing a dress. However, I did lust after a girl whose hair turned into seaweed for a few days.’

‘Bloody hell! Fred and George sent you that picture?’

‘Yep. How did you cope with that hair?’

‘It was awful, you can’t imagine the smell it gave off.’ Malia said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

‘It was refreshing to be away from the teasing for a day, wasn’t it?’ Charlie asked stepping closer.

‘Yes, we should definitely do this more often.’ Malia said softly.

‘Definitely.’

Charlie gently grabbed her chin lifting her face towards his and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

‘G’night, Mal.’ He said stepping away from her and starting the short walk to the Burrow.

‘Night, Charlie.’ Malia replied breathlessly.

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**1994-1995 (Sixth Year)**

_Part 3_

 

‘That won’t work.’

Boom!

Malia sighed, ‘Told you so.’

It was the beginning of August and the twins were experimenting on a new Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes product while she lied on George’s bed strumming on her guitar.

‘Well, next time, tell us sooner and not right when we’re mixing in the ingredient, will you?’ Fred snapped at her, cleaning his soot-covered face.

‘My bad.’ Malia grinned.

‘Let’s take a break.’ George suggested to his twin.

When Fred agreed, both of them stood up and went to sit one on each side of Malia.

‘Soo...’

‘Sooooo...’

‘What do you want? Get to the point.’ Malia groaned.

‘Have you and Charlie already shagged?’ they asked in unison.

‘I wish!’ Malia exclaimed wistfully.

‘What? But he is all over you all the time!’

‘I know, right? He is driving me crazy! For the past month, all he’s ever done is hold my hand, hug me, touch my hair, and kiss my cheek and forehead! The most rated R thing he did was kiss the corner of my mouth a couple of times! Not even a peck! And it’s not like I’m being subtle about the fact that I like him! Maybe he’s still put off about me being younger...or he doesn’t want me in that way...or-’

‘Oh please! There’s no way that he doesn’t want you. Literally every time you leave or he comes back from seeing you, he goes straight to take a cold shower.’ George pointed out.

‘I think he’s just being an idiot and making stupid excuses inside his head because deep down he’s scared you’ll reject him. Which leaves you with no other choice than to take matters into your own hands, unless you are willing to keep waiting not so patiently for him to make a move?’ Fred added.

Malia put her guitar away and stood up.

‘Okay.’

She started heading to the door.

‘”Okay” what? Wh-where are you going?’

‘I’m going to snog him, that’s what.’

‘Now?’

‘I don’t see why not. If I’m going to take the matter into my hands, I might as well do it now.’

‘Alright? Wait...wait! We want a full report afterwards, okay missy?’

‘Yeah, yeah, sure.’

‘Be safe!’

‘Oh God.’

 Okay...okay...She could do this. There was no way she was backing now. This could end in two ways: he could kiss her back, in which case they’d be able to spend the last month of the holidays having a little more fun; or he could reject her, in which case she would know where they stood with each other and move on with her life.

The door of Charlie’s room was open and Malia saw him sitting by his desk writing a letter.

She knocked on the open door, ‘Hey Charlie.’

He put his quill down and turned around smiling, ‘What’s up, Mal?’

Charlie stood up and leaned against the desk.

Malia stepped in closing the door behind her and walked closer to him.

‘Here goes nothing.’ She whispered placing her hands on his neck and standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him square on the mouth.

Malia moved her lips softly against his, and after a few seconds Charlie started kissing her back grabbing the back of her neck with one hand and placing the other one on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

After a few minutes of timidly kissing each other, Malia felt Charlie’s tongue on her bottom lip and opening her mouth, she brushed her tongue against his.

As their kiss became hotter, Charlie wrapped his arms tightly around her waist while Malia’s hands started roaming all over his shoulders and back, something she’d been dreaming of doing for the last month.

Charlie moved his head down to her neck where he started kissing and sucking while Malia ran her hands through his hair as her breaths and heartbeat quickened.

A few moments later, Malia led his mouth back to her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck while he ran his hands up and down her back and a bit over her arse.

After a few more minutes of heavily kissing, they broke away resting their foreheads against each other.

‘Woah.’ Charlie smiled adoringly, staring deeply into her eyes.

‘Yeah.’ Malia replied breathlessly.

‘You were tired of waiting for me to do something, weren’t you?’

‘A bit.’ She blushed.

‘I’m such a twat. I didn’t want to start something if I was going to end up going back to Romania anyway. I didn’t think it was fair for any of us. However, I wasn’t being any fairer by flirting with you and not acting on it. I’m sorry, love.’

‘It’s alright, Charlie. I know you’ll be back in Romania as I’ll be in Hogwarts in a month, so I don’t expect us to be in a relationship, at least not until I finish school. I just want us to make the most of the time that we have together.’

Charlie grinned and pecked her on the lips, ‘Well... if by “making the most of the time” you mean keep doing what we just did, I definitely agree.’

Malia laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

 A few days later, Malia was having breakfast on the veranda, for it was such a beautiful morning, when she noticed Charlie walking towards her house.

‘Hey, what’re you doing here? I told you yesterday that I was going over to the Burrow today.’ Malia spoke when he was close enough to hear her.

‘It’s not safe to be in there right now.’ He replied sitting down next to her and giving her a small kiss. He was never going to get over the thrill he got over being able to kiss her whenever he wished.

‘Why? What happened? Is everyone okay?’ she asked worriedly.

‘Fred and George certainly aren’t. Mum was cleaning their room this morning and she found their stack of order forms.’

‘By Merlin’s beard! What did she do?’

‘She burned them all, of course. She’s so furious at them, not only because of the joke stuff, but also because they didn’t get as many O.W.L.s as she was hoping. Also, she wants them to get into the Ministry of Magic when they graduate and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop.’ Charlie explained.

‘Poor Fred and George. They don’t deserve this; you can’t imagine how hard they’ve been working on Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. They are so smart and creative, the ideas they have! And the vision of what they want to achieve with the shop is just out of this world. A few exams don’t determine your future.’ she ranted.

‘I know, love. I think my mum is just scared and worried that they won’t make it in the real world. I’m sure she’ll come around someday. But for the next few days it would be wise if you don’t show up to the Burrow, she’d probably lecture you too.’

‘You are right; the twins will want to continue inventing and producing in my room anyway. Thank Merlin we moved all the finished products into my closet, if not Molly would have burned them all.’

‘Yeah, that was a good call.’ Charlie conceded.

‘It’s such a lovely day. What do you want to do?’

‘Lake?’ Charlie suggested.

‘Alright, go change into your pair of swimming trunks while I put on a bikini and prepare a few sandwiches for lunch.’

‘Yes, my lady.’

* * *

 The day before the Quidditch World Cup, Harry Potter arrived at the Burrow. And as there were now twelve people (the nine Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Malia) counted for lunch, Molly asked Bill and Charlie to set the tables outside. What Molly didn’t know was that her eldest sons were making the two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the others out of the air. Everyone present was laughing and cheering them on, until Percy poked his head out of his bedroom window and angrily asked them to keep the noise down.

During lunch, Malia and Charlie sat next to each other with Charlie’s arm draped over her shoulders as they talked with the twins and Harry about the World Cup.

Ever since their first kiss, whenever Malia wasn’t hanging out with the twins, she could be found by Charlie’s side. The both of them couldn’t be any happier. The rest of the Weasleys and Bardsleys were thrilled about this new development in Malia’s and Charlie’s relationship as well.

Malia would always catch Molly staring at them with a delighted smile whenever they were affectionate to each other, or even when they were just sitting side by side, like right now.

After dinner, Charlie walked Malia back to her house.

‘So, I’ll see you tomorrow at the campsite, right?’

‘Yep, my parents booked the spot next to yours. We’re getting there by side-along apparition at lunch.’ Malia replied.

‘Great.’

Charlie grabbed her by the hips bringing her flush against him and dipping his head, he placed his lips on hers. Malia ran one hand through his red hair and placed the other one on his neck while she kissed him hungrily. She loved this kind of kisses with him, the ones full of passion and desire and fire. Of course, she also enjoyed the other kisses which were sweeter and lazier. However, the heated kisses were the ones she daydreamed about and longed for whenever she was away from him.

‘I will never tire of doing that.’ Charlie smirked once they broke away.

‘Neither will I.’

‘As much as I would like to stay for a few more minutes and continue that, we have a long day tomorrow. We better get a good night of sleep.’ Charlie said reluctantly.

‘You’re right. See you tomorrow, love.’ Malia sighed dejectedly.

‘Goodnight, Mal.’ Charlie said, pecking her lips one last time.

 

* * *

 

The night before Malia was going back to Hogwarts for her Sixth Year, Charlie surprised her by sneaking into her bedroom.

Malia was packing a few last things into her trunk when she suddenly heard a knock on her window. She stepped closer, drew back the curtains and jumped back in surprise at the sight of Charlie’s face pressed against the glass. When she recovered from the scare, she ran back to the window to open it. Charlie flew in and set his broom against a wall.

‘Charlie! You scared the crap out of me!’ she whispered.

Charlie placed a silencing charm around the room so they could talk freely without awakening Malia’s family.

‘I’m sorry! It was so funny! You should’ve seen your face!’ Charlie laughed.

‘Idiot.’ Malia muttered as she went to close her trunk and placed it by the door.

‘You all set for tomorrow?’ Charlie asked lying on her bed.

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Come here.’ Charlie told her, patting the place next to him.

‘Woah, how gentlemanly of you to invite me to my own bed!’ Malia joked, lying beside him and resting her head on his chest.

‘I try.’ He beamed down at her.

‘I’m going to miss you so much, Charlie.’ Malia mumbled staring up at him.

Charlie touched her cheek softly, ‘Me too, love. I don’t know how I’ll survive without you. But, do you wanna know a little secret?’

‘Yes.’

‘You won’t miss for as long as you think.’ He whispered in her ear.

‘What? Will you come back for Christmas holidays?’ she asked hopefully.

‘I can’t say anything more about it. You’ll find out soon enough.’ He grinned.

Malia groaned, ‘You can’t tell me something like that and then refuse to give a clear explanation.’

‘I’m not “refusing”, I’m actually not allowed to tell you or anyone, for that matter.’

‘I hate you.’

‘No, you don’t.’

‘No, I don’t.’ She agreed reluctantly.

Charlie smirked at her, captured her lips with his and without further ado, he placed Malia on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss moving her tongue against his.

Charlie ran his hands down her back and then moved them under her shirt, making Malia shiver with pleasure as she felt his large callused and blistered hands touching her skin.

Wanting to feel more of him, Malia sat up with her legs on each of his side and lifted his shirt up and off his body. She couldn’t help but feel mesmerized every time she saw him like this. His chest was also covered in freckles, though not as much as his face was. And his scars and burns were the physical proof of what he had to endure to do the job he loved.

‘Well, if mine’s off, I think it’s only fair that yours comes off too’ Charlie said, pulling her out of her reverie.

‘Fair enough.’ She agreed, taking her shirt off.

‘Hmmm... I’m not wearing a bra either.’ He said, propping himself up on his elbows.

‘Eager, are we?’

‘Me? Pfff, as if.’ He laughed.

Malia leaned down to kiss him, and while Charlie was preoccupied with her mouth, she unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. She pressed her bare chest on his and heard Charlie moan as their skins came into contact.

‘Have I ever told you how much I adore you?’ Charlie breathed, kissing her neck repeatedly.

‘A few times, but it wouldn’t hurt at all to hear it a few more.’ Malia smirked.

‘Well, I do. I adore you like no one has ever adored another person ever before.’

‘I’ll start taking my bra off more often if you’re gonna say stuff like that.’ 

‘No complaints from me.’ Charlie smiled.

‘I adore you too, love. So, so much.’

Charlie grabbed her hips and rolled them over to place himself on top, resting his knees on each side of her body in order to keep his weight off of her.

After a few minutes of kissing, Charlie started kissing his way down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts. Malia let out a breathy moan as his mouth sucked on one of her nipples, while his large hand took care of her other breast.

Five minutes later, when Charlie’s lips returned to hers, Malia moved her hand down to his zip. However, before she could undo it completely, Charlie stopped her.

‘What’s the matter?’

‘I think we should stop, Mal.’ Charlie said pained.

‘Why? It’s not like we haven’t gone a little bit further than this before.’ Malia replied confused. They still hadn’t gone all the way, but they had done some other stuff.

‘Yeah, but none of those times were your parents and Jamie just a few doors down.’ Charlie explained.

‘Shit. I forgot we weren’t alone.’ Malia groaned, ‘Will you stay the night either way? You can sneak out before my parents wake up.’

‘I was planning on that, babe.’ Charlie grinned.

Malia put on a night shirt and got out of her jeans while Charlie stripped down until he was only in his pair of boxer shorts. Then, they both got into Malia’s double bed and laid with her head on his chest and their legs tangled, talking softly until they drifted into sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**1994-1995 (Sixth Year)**

_Part 4_

‘I can’t believe you actually thought that you were capable of fooling Dumbledore’s Age Line.’

 Fred, George and Malia were headed to the Hospital Wing in order to get Madam Pomfrey to tend to Fred and George, who were both sporting long white beards.

Ever since Professor Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament, the twins were set on finding a way into it, even though they didn’t have the required age. Finally, they had decided on preparing and drinking an Aging Potion, which wasn’t of any use against Dumbledore’s magic, of course.

‘Oi! You encouraged us all along and told us it was going to certainly work!’ George glared at Malia.

Malia smirked, ‘Well, I wanted to see how it would backfire.’

‘Oh Merlin! Are you seriously still mad because we told Charlie that he had some competition in here?’ Fred asked.

‘Of course I’m mad! That guy is not competition for Charlie! He is a creepy stalker, more likely! Charlie actually sent me a letter telling me that he would understand if I wanted to be with somebody else, and that he only wanted me to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him!’ Malia ranted.

The twins burst out laughing and George exclaimed, ‘He really told you that? On his reply to us, he told us that he would find that guy and feed him to a Hungarian Horntail!’

‘Yeah, well, I told him that you two were being idiots, as usual, and that he had nothing to worry about because it was just some loser who didn’t get the message. At which he replied that he will have taken care of it by the end of November...I don’t know if I should be worried, or relieved, or thankful...or turned on...’ Malia shrugged.

‘I would be confused, actually. How is Charlie going to get rid of “Stalker Peter” all the way from Romania?’ Fred said stroking his beard reflectively.

‘Beats me.’

* * *

 

On the Saturday before the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, the students in the third year and above were allowed to visit Hogsmeade.

Malia, Lee Jordan, Fred, George and Ron (who decided to tag along since he had a fall out with Harry) went to Honeydukes, Zonko’s and then into The Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer.

When they got back to the castle, Malia went up to her room to put away what she had purchased in Honeydukes. There, resting on her bed with a letter by its feet was Charlie’s owl.

_Dear Mal,_

_Go to the astronomy tower tonight (well, technically it would be tomorrow morning) at 2am. A surprise will be waiting for you there._

_Love always,_

_Charlie._

_PS: don’t tell anyone about this._

* * *

Ten minutes to two am, Malia snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and headed to the astronomy tower.

Since she had read Charlie’s letter, she had been musing over the possibilities of what the surprise could be. She didn’t think that it was something material like a book, because in that case he would have just sent it with his owl. Maybe...maybe...oh God! What if this was another prank from the twins?! What if she got there and they were waiting for her to cover her with hippogriff poop! Wait...no. The idea that the twins would go to such extends as to get hold of Charlie’s owl was way too far-fetched. And there was no way that Charlie would have lent them his owl with no questions asked. But then again, these were Fred and George she was talking about; they were capable of anything for the sake of a good prank.

She decided to risk it anyway, and ventured up to the tower with her wand drawn, just in case.

Nothing...absolutely nothing was waiting for her in the tower. Disappointed, Malia decided to wait for a few more minutes.

After ten minutes of looking out to the school grounds, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh, bloody hell! Was that a couple coming up there to snog?

When she finally saw who was joining her at the tower, her jaw dropped.

‘Wh-Wha...I-What?’ Malia stuttered.

‘Well, I was definitely expecting a different reaction. You jumping into my arms and kissing the hell out of me, that is.’

‘Holy shit! Charlie!’ Malia exclaimed standing there like an idiot as Charlie walked quickly towards her.

When he was standing in front of her, he grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. Malia responded immediately, running her hands through his hair. Charlie walked forward until he had her pressed against a column. Their tongues were brushing against each other and their hands were roaming everywhere. Charlie placed his hands on the back of her thighs and picked her up. Malia wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned when she felt how hard he was.

‘Fuck. I missed you so much.’ Charlie said, moving his hips slowly and sensually against hers.

‘I swear that if there wasn’t the possibility of Filch catching us, I would be ripping your clothes off right now.’ Malia smirked, biting his earlobe.

‘You’ll be the death of me, love.’ Charlie groaned and kissed her deeply again.

After a few more minutes of getting reacquainted with each other, they broke away and sat on the floor, with Malia sitting on Charlie’s lap.

‘How?’ Malia asked confused.

‘How am I here? Well, I actually can’t tell you the whole reason but you’ll find out in a few da-’

‘Bloody hell! Are the champions fighting dragons during the First Task?!’ Malia’s jaw dropped.

‘Okay, I guess I couldn’t expect you not to connect the dots. You are too damn smart.’ Charlie pecked her lips, ‘But no, they’re not fighting the dragons, they just have to get past them, I think.’

‘Oh God, poor Harry.’

‘Don’t worry, Mal. We’ll be there in case it gets nasty.’ Charlie touched her cheek softly.

‘When did you get here?’

‘Just a couple of hours ago, we thought that it’d be better if they woke up in the dark and the quiet – we had put them out with a Sleeping Draft to get them here.’ Charlie explained.

‘And did it work?’

‘Not really, they weren’t happy at all...Babe, you can’t tell anyone about this, okay? Not even Fred and George. They can’t know that I’m here either, because they’ll figure it out as fast as you did.’

‘Of course, I understand...When are you going back to Romania?’

‘On the morning after the task.’ Charlie said sadly.

‘At least we get to see each other for a few days. We should find a better place to meet, though.’

‘I already thought about that.’ Charlie smirked, ‘There’s this unused classroom that’s rather difficult to find. My friends and I came across it by accident once and then we started using it whenever the common room was too crowded. We even managed to get a couple of couches into it. Meet me by the unicorns painting on the Sixth Floor at ten pm tomorrow.’

‘Awesome. Where are you staying, by the way?’ Malia asked curiously.

‘We set up camp by the far edge of the forest, so far that the castle and the lake are out of sight. I should be heading back, actually. The dragons will be a bit restless until they get a bit used to the new scenery.’ Charlie said reluctantly.

‘It’s alright, love. We’ll see each other again tomorrow.’ Malia said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

After a few minutes of slowly kissing, Charlie walked Malia to the portrait of the Fat Lady, where he whispered goodnight and kissed her again. 

* * *

 The following night, Malia snuck out of the common room again. Thankfully, the twins didn’t even notice for they were too busy mulling over a new idea for a joke product.

Having decided to dress up a little bit for Charlie, Malia chose to wear a dark red long-sleeved fitted dress with a pair of black tights and a pair of black flats.

When she got to the painting, Charlie was already there waiting for her. Grabbing her hand, he quickly led her to the hidden classroom.

Inside the classroom, all the desks and chairs were pushed up to the farthest wall, and two dusty sofas were placed facing each other with an old rug resting on the floor between them.

‘I know it’s not much, but it beats sitting uncomfortably on the floor of the astronomy tower.’ Charlie said, performing a cleaning spell to get rid of all the dust.

‘Speak for yourself, babe. I had a pretty comfortable seat last night.’ Malia giggled.

Charlie laughed, ‘Yeah, you did...Anyway, we don’t have to worry about being found here.’ 

They sat down in one of the sofas and Charlie took hold of her hand, ‘You look so beautiful.’

‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’ Malia smiled, ‘How are the dragons doing?’

The following half hour was spent with Charlie talking animatedly about his dragons while Malia listened with great interest. One of her favourite things in the world was listening to Charlie talk about what he loved the most. There was something fascinating and breathtaking in seeing someone do or even speak about their biggest passion.

‘Okay, that’s enough talking about dragon eggs!’ Charlie exclaimed, ‘Your birthday is less than a month away...do you want anything in particular?’

‘You being here right now is quite the best early birthday present ever.’ Malia replied.

‘There’s no way I’m not getting you something. It’s your seventeenth birthday! But seeing as you won’t tell me what you want, I’ll just think of something myself.’ Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek.

‘Well, I’m certain I’ll like whatever you get me. Your birthday is two days after mine...So do _you_ want anything in particular?’ Malia asked.

‘Not really.’ Charlie shrugged.

Malia hit him softly on his shoulder, ‘See! You won’t tell me either!’

Charlie laughed and bent his head down to kiss her. Malia rested her hands on the back of his neck and moved backwards until she was lying on the couch with Charlie on top of her. They kissed hungrily, biting each other’s lips and brushing their tongues together.

Malia’s breaths quickened as one of Charlie’s hands moved up her tights-covered leg and hip, pushing her dress up. She tugged on the bottom of his shirt and while Charlie took it off, Malia got rid of her dress.

Charlie started kissing down her neck and collarbone while his hand reached behind to her back to unclasp her bra. Once it was off, he captured one of her nipples with his mouth and brushed his tongue against it for a while before he moved to the other one. Malia was thankful that they had placed a silencing charm on the door, for it was becoming extremely difficult to contain her moans.

‘Charlie...your pants...off...now.’

Charlie complied immediately, making his boner much more noticeable with just his underwear on.

When he placed himself back on top of her, Malia started stroking him slowly through his boxers, making Charlie groan with pleasure. A couple of minutes later, Charlie stopped her so he could slide her tights and underwear down her legs.

When she was completely naked, he kissed her heatedly as his hand moved down her stomach until his fingers reached her clit, rubbing it slowly.

‘Charlie...can we-’

‘Do you want me to stop? Did I hurt you?’ Charlie said worriedly.

‘No..no. On the contrary. I don’t want to stop...’ Malia blushed.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay...okay. I’ll be as gently as possible, I swear.’ He said and pecked her lips.

‘I know.’ She smiled.

Charlie slipped out of his underwear and fetching his wand, he performed a contraceptive charm on her. He climbed on top of her and kissed her sweetly for a while before he slowly entered her. 

* * *

 

‘Was it as you expected?’ Charlie asked quietly.

They had been lying silently on the couch for twenty minutes. They were facing each other with their legs tangled. Her hands were resting on his chest and one of his arms was being used as her pillow while his other hand ran softly up and down her side.

‘Yes...no...I don’t know. I just knew that it would hurt.’

‘The following times will feel a lot better.’ He promised kissing her forehead softly.

‘I know...I’m glad my first time was with you. I’m-uh...I can’t even imagine myself doing that with someone other than you.’ Malia said snuggling closer to him.

‘I love you.’ Charlie blurted out.

‘Wh- wha...What did you say?’ Malia asked, her eyes opening widely.

‘I love you. I do. So fucking much, Mal.’ He said smiling.

A breathtakingly beautiful smile spread over her face, ‘I love you, too. With all my heart, Charlie.’


	9. Chapter 8

**1994-1995 (Sixth Year)**

_Part 5_

 

The following morning, needless to say, Malia was in an extremely good mood, even though she was a bit sore and sleep-deprived.

‘Good morning, my darlings!’ she beamed at Fred and George as she sat down in front of them at the Gryffindor table.

The twins looked up at her with a horrified expression on their faces, ‘Who are you and why are you possessing Malia’s body?’

‘What?’ Malia asked confused.

‘Do you realise that it is a Monday?’

‘And that it is early in the morning?’

‘And that we have classes in half an hour?’

‘Yes...So?’ She said slowly.

‘Why are you in such a marvellous mood?!’ Fred exclaimed.

‘You practically have breakfast only a couple of times a week because you’d rather sleep twenty minutes more! And you never let us talk to you until after ten am!’ George added.

Fred leaned closer and whispered, ‘Did someone jinx you?’

‘What! No! Can’t I just be in a good mood without a reason?’ Malia blushed.

‘No. Wait...why are you blushing? Did you have some dirty dream about Charlie or something?’ the twins smirked at her.

Malia slapped their foreheads, ‘Shut it, you idiots!’

‘Are they bothering you, Malia? Do you need me to take care of them?’ Peter Whitemore sneered, standing behind Malia. He was a fifth year Gryffindor who had become obsessed with Malia ever since the school year began. At first, she tried telling him subtly that she was not interested in him, but as he became more and more persistent, Malia just flat out rejected him. However, Peter still didn’t give up. Therefore, she resorted to avoiding him at all costs. Yet, he sometimes managed to surprise her.

‘No, Stalke- I mean...Peter! How many times have I told you to stay out of my life?’ Malia yelled.

‘Still playing hard to get, I see.’ Stalker Peter huffed.

‘She _is_ hard to get. Actually, when it comes to you, she is impossible to get.’ George pointed out.

‘No one is talking to you, ginger’ Peter glared.

‘I _was_ talking to him when you so rudely interrupted us. Get lost, before I shrink your pants uncomfortably small again.’ Malia was so done with him, she hated being cruel with people, but she had no patience left for Peter.

Peter stared down at her dejectedly for a few seconds before turning around and leaving.

‘Is he ever going to realise what a pain in the arse you are and just give it up?’ the twins asked in unison, smirking at their friend.

Malia rolled her eyes at them and finally ate her breakfast in peace. 

* * *

 

 On Tuesday, lessons stopped at midday so all the students could get to the dragons’ enclosure in time for the First Task.

Malia sat between Fred and George, and once the task began and they saw what the champions were about to face, the twins stared at each other excitedly and exclaimed ‘DRAGONS!’

However, when they stared at Malia to see her reaction, they discovered that she didn’t look surprised at all.

‘You already knew about it, didn’t you?’ George asked accusingly.

‘Yep’ Malia replied guiltily.

‘Charlie?’ asked Fred glaring at her.

‘Yeah’ she said sheepishly, ‘He and the other keepers arrived with the dragons on Saturday night and we’ve been secretly meeting up every night since.’

‘I can’t believe you didn’t tell your favourite twins about all that! Wait...so that’s why you’ve been in such a good mood these days!’ George stated.

‘He asked me not to tell anyone, including you two! And hey! I’m always in a good mood!’

The twins laughed, ‘You’re so whipped.’

Malia rolled her eyes at them.

After that, they continued watching the task mostly in silence, only talking to comment something about what was going on.

* * *

 

When the task ended, the audience dispersed around the school grounds talking about the recent events.

A few of the Sixth Year Gryffindors sat down in the school courtyard.

‘Right now, I’m extremely glad that my name didn’t come out of that goblet.’ Angelina said laughing.

‘That was crazy! I can’t imagine what the remaining tasks will be like.’ added Alicia.

All of them started discussing and making assumptions about what was next in store for the champions until Lee exclaimed smirking at Malia, ‘Look, Mal! Here comes your lover!’

She turned around excitedly expecting to see Charlie, but turned back around and scowled at Lee when she saw that it was Stalker Peter the one who was headed towards them.

‘Aww, maaaan! Two days in a row?’ Malia whined, while her friends laughed loudly at her.

‘Hi, gorgeous.’ Peter leered at Malia when he reached the group.

‘Well, hello there, handsome.’ Fred replied batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

‘Shut up. Stay out of our conversation.’ Peter sneered at him.

Malia stood up glaring at her stalker, ‘Okay. This needs to stop, Peter.’

‘I agree, you shouldn’t be friends with them anymore.’ He nodded, placing his hands on Malia’s shoulders.

‘Aargh. You are impossible! I meant that _you_ need to stop this harassment! I’m sick of telling you that nothing is ever going to happen between us! So back off once and for all! And take your hands off of me!’

He only gripped her harder and shook her a little, ‘You are just delusional. In denial. Soon enough, you’ll come to see that I’m the one-’

‘Oi! Get your filthy hands off my girl!’

Malia sighed in relief. Charlie and his perfect timing.

 Peter Whitemore turned around abruptly and his face lost all colour when he saw the muscular redhead striding purposefully towards them.

Charlie stopped right in front of him, and grabbing hold of Peter’s jacket, he grunted ‘So you are the brat that’s been bothering my girlfriend for months?’

The dragon keeper was looking every bit of intimidating, with his tight black long sleeve t-shirt which left on display how big his arms were, and with a burn that looked quite recent poking out of the collar and extending to the side of his neck.

Now Malia understood what he had meant in his letter weeks ago when he said that he would have taken care of her stalker by the end of November.

‘I-uh...no, um-’ Peter stuttered.

‘Listen here...if I ever find out that you went remotely close to Malia again –and I _will_ find out- I am going to rip you apart with my bare hands and I will feed you to the most vicious and ferocious dragon of the reserve. Do you understand me?’

Peter quickly nodded, ‘Y-yes.’

Charlie let go of him and grinned, ‘Okay, then. We’re done here. Scram!’

Once Peter legged it away from him, Charlie turned around and watched as his brothers and their friends burst out in laughter, except for Malia, who was pretty much standing quietly staring at him with bedroom eyes.

He stepped in front of her and placing his hands on the sides of her neck, he bent down to peck her and against her lips, Charlie whispered ‘Stop staring me like that before I do something that shouldn’t be done in public.’

‘That was so hot, Charlie. And thank you, the whole situation was really getting out of hand.’  Malia whispered back.

‘Anytime, love.’ They kissed chastely one more time before they sat down next to the twins, with whom Charlie caught up until he had to get back to help start breaking camp for they were leaving the following morning.

Before he left, he quietly told Malia to meet him in the hidden classroom at 11 pm.

 

* * *

 

That night, Harry’s celebration party was in full swing in the common room when Malia snuck out to go and meet Charlie.

When she arrived, he was already sitting on the couch waiting for her. Without wasting any time, Malia straddled him and kissed him hungrily.

She was still turned on after the events of the evening. Besides, she didn’t know when they would be seeing each other again.

Charlie responded with as much passion as her, tangling his hands in her hair and biting her lips. After a while, they broke away only for Charlie to kiss down her jaw and neck. Meanwhile, Malia moaned quietly and started moving her hips against his.

Needing to feel more of her, Charlie took off her shirt and sweater only to find out that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

‘Shit. Do you know how much I love you?’ he groaned.

‘I believe that you have a bit of an obsession with my breats, Mister Weasley.’ Malia giggled.

‘Damn straight I do.’

He proceeded to kiss all over her chest, extensively sucking and brushing his tongue on her hard nipples.

After that, Malia kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned his pants, and asked Charlie to stand up a bit so she could pull them off along with his underwear. Once he sat back down, he got rid of his shirt and stared down at Malia who, still kneeling in front of him, grabbed hold of his hard member and wrapped her full lips around it, bobbing her head up and down.

‘That feels amazing, babe.’ He grunted, tangling his hand in her hair.

After a few minutes, Charlie told her to stop because he didn’t want to finish just yet.

Malia stood up and took out the rest of her clothes until she was completely naked in front of him.

Charlie laid her down on the couch placed himself on top her. They kissed heatedly while he pushed his fingers in and out of her slowly. Soon after, his mouth joined his fingers as he brushed his tongue over her clit until she came with a loud moan.

Fetching his wand from the floor, Charlie performed a contraceptive charm on her and while he placed open mouthed kisses on her neck, he entered her. He started off moving slowly. However, after a few minutes he sped up his pace and Malia ran her hands over his taunt back and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper.

‘Oh Charlie’

He pulled out and asked Malia to lie on her stomach. When she did, Charlie lifted her hips a bit for better access and thrust into her again, causing Malia to moan shakily for in that position he reached a spot inside her that drove her crazy. Charlie continued moving his hips hard and fast against hers, and when Malia’s moans grew louder he started rubbing her clit which caused her to go over the edge with a mind-blowing orgasm.

Charlie continued his erratic movements for a few more minutes until he joined her in the bliss.

When they had calmed down their breathing and they were laying tangled with each other, Malia looked up at Charlie.

‘So, girlfriend, huh?’

‘What?’

‘You called me your girlfriend today when you were whooping Stalker Peter’s arse.’

 ‘Oh...yeah. I know that we never officially labelled our relationship. But in my mind I do consider you my girlfriend. Actually, this is something that I wanted to talk to you about before I left tomorrow.’ He stared down worriedly at her.

‘I don’t mind being called your girlfriend. It just surprised me because it was the first time that I heard you say it, that’s all. Anyway, what did you want to talk about it?’

‘The thing is...I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back to England, probably not for another two years. A dozen of dragons are being transferred to our reserve from another reserve that’s being closed down in Asia, so I’ll be quite busy. Besides, I took a long vacation this last summer and the previous one when we went to Egypt. And in order to do that I promised my boss that I wouldn’t leave work for a while... Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I don’t want you to hold back from living your life and meeting other people just because of your stupid boyfriend who can’t give you the attention that you deserve...We will still write to each other frequently, of course. And maybe when you graduate –if you still want me- you can move to Romania with me or I could move back to the UK and figured out how to keep working with dragons from here...I don’t know, we’ll figured it out. But in the meantime, I want you to live your life to the fullest, okay?’

Malia smiled softly staring at him with watery eyes and said, ‘Oh Charlie, I could never ask you to get away from the job you love. I understand, love, I really do. And I’ll promise to live my life to the fullest only if you promise me the same thing. I’m sure that when we meet again, we’ll think of something so we don’t have to be apart ever again.’

‘I promise.’

‘I love you, Charlie.’

‘I love you, Malia.’

 


	10. Chapter 9

**1996 (Seventh Year)**

 

‘Malia...please don’t cry,’ Fred whispered.

‘You are gonna be alright,’ George added.

‘N-no, I...I won’t!’ Malia sobbed.

The twins glanced at each other worriedly; they had been dreading this moment for months.

‘Yes, you will. You are the strongest girl we know. We probably need you more than you need us.’

Malia wiped another tear, ‘I will always need you. You two...you two are my best friends, my brothers, my family. What am I going to do without my twins?’

‘You’ll still have Angelina, Alicia, Lee and the others. Besides, we’ll be only one letter away.’ Fred replied reassuringly.

‘It won’t be the same...’

George gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze, ‘We know it won’t...but we’ll be apart for only a couple of months.’

‘I guess deep down I knew this was coming... I just didn’t want to believe it. Why didn’t you tell me before? I could have helped, I would have understood.’

Fred took her other hand and shrugged, ‘This is as difficult for us as it is for you, we’ve been trying to gather the courage to tell you for weeks. Also, we didn’t want to drag you into this and get you in trouble. We know you do want to graduate.’

Malia stared down at her hands clasped with the twins’ and sighed, ‘I’m going to miss you both so much.’

‘So are we, Mal.’ the twins muttered in unison.

‘Why tomorrow?’ she asked curiously.

‘Harry needs a diversion to floo Sirius, and as we already have everything ready we thought there was not a reason why we should delay our plan any further.’

‘I’m sooo taking a picture of Umbridge’s reaction. Thank Merlin I brought my camera this year.’ Malia giggled.

The boys sighed in relief, the difficult part was over.

‘And we are sooo pinning that picture on the wall of our new premises of Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes.’ George smirked.

‘WHAT!’

‘Yep, a few days ago we successfully purchased number ninety-three, Diagon Alley.’

The matching grins on the twins’ faces couldn’t be any bigger.

Jumping up, Malia threw her arms around the boys’ necks and hugged them tightly.

‘I’M SO PROUD OF YOU.’

And for the first time in over a year, Fred and George saw a full and sincere smile on their friend’s face. 

* * *

 

  Her last night as a Hogwarts student, Malia sat in the kitchen eating whatever the elves wanted to surprise her with. However, her mind was not on the food. She sat thinking about everything that had happened in the last year.

Malia had always figured that her last day at Hogwarts would be filled with “fun activities” (pranks, that is) with her favourite twins. But as she sat alone on the long table, she didn’t feel sad nor was she mad at them for leaving. She just felt a little bit lonely. However, she knew that the following day, the twins would be at the platform waiting for their siblings and her.

Ever since they left Hogwarts, the trio had been exchanging letters three or four times a week. Malia could not wait to go to Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes! Apparently, business was going great and she couldn’t be any more excited for her friends. For years, they had worked extremely hard and it was paying off.

Her mind then drifted towards the chaos that was now the Wizarding World. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted in the Ministry of Magic, and now everyone finally believed what Harry had been saying for a year.

When Dumbledore brought the Order of the Phoenix back together, it meant that her loved ones, like her mum and dad and the Weasleys (the ones who were of age, of course) would be in constant danger going on secret missions. And that was something that worried her throughout her whole Seventh Year.

And now that she was finished with school and of age, Malia would be able to join them and help with the cause.

Even though she was trying her hardest not to let her thoughts make their way towards _him,_ she was failing. Badly. She couldn’t help but think about Charlie every day.

Malia tried to move on with her life like she had promised him.

At the beginning of Seventh Year, she started talking to a boy from Ravenclaw, and after a few months of being friends, he asked her out. They dated for a few months. Time around which Charlie stopped sending her letters, and after a couple of hers went unanswered, she stopped too. She suspected that the twins had told him that she was seeing someone else and he stopped writing in order to let her get over him more easily. Malia never asked the twins nor the twins said anything to her. But she didn’t blame them, they only wanted what was best for their brother and their friend.

She ended up breaking up with the Ravenclaw after three months together. Malia knew that even though she liked and cared for the guy, deep inside her she would be comparing him with Charlie. Maybe she was being dramatic, but she felt that Charlie was the only one for her. And no matter how hard she tried, the dragon keeper would never leave her mind or her heart. Therefore, it was not fair for the guy and her to continue the relationship.

Charlie never got in touch with her again and neither did Malia try to contact him. She was too scared that he would not reply or worse, that he would and he would tell her that he had a girlfriend. Which make her feel like a hypocrite, because she had had a boyfriend for a little while. The twins got tired of telling her to stop overthinking things and just send him a letter but she wouldn’t listen so they let her be.

Now that she was graduating was he thinking about their last face-to-face conversation like she was, that conversation where he told her that when she finished school she could go live with him in Romania or he could come home, that they’d figured out a way to be together? She would never know if he was, but she sure hoped so.

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

**1996-1997**

 

‘I’m home, darlings!’ Malia exclaimed as soon as she burst through the door.

‘You wish this awesome flat was your home, darling!’ George yelled back walking out of his bedroom.

 Malia looked around the messy living room in disgust, smelly socks were on the table and dirty dishes on the sofa, ‘Yeah, riiight. I think I’m alright still living with my parents, thanks... You do know that you’re wizards, don’t you? And that you can clean all this with a flick of your wands?’

‘We leave it like this to make mum mad whenever she comes to visit.’ Fred sniggered.

‘Poor Molly, what did she ever do to deserve sons like you?’ Malia said, shaking her head jokingly at them.

‘You mean dashing sons who are successful, smart businessmen?’

Malia performed a simple spell with her wand, cleaning the flat, and sat down on the now dishes-free sofa, ‘Whatever floats your boat, boys, whatever floats your boat.’

‘So, I take it that your parents are still adamant on not letting you get your own place?’ George inquired, sitting down next to her.

‘Yeah, I understand their reason though. Given these dangerous times, they think I’m safer living with them than all alone. So I’ll have to wait until everything calms down.’

Fred smirked at her, ‘Or...you could go live in Romania with your boyfriend.’

‘Or... you could shut your stupid face before my shoe leaves a permanent mark on it.’ Malia snapped at him.

George glared at his twin; Fred knew that lately Charlie was a delicate topic to deal with when it came to Malia.

The three of them stayed silent for a few minutes.

‘Mal-’

‘I haven’t heard from him in almost a year.’

‘Your birthday’s coming up; he’s surely going to send you something. He’s gotten you a present every year since you were born.’ Fred said, trying to fix his mistake.

‘I don’t think this year will be the same.’ Malia muttered.

‘Hey, how’s your job going?’ George asked, changing the subject.

Malia smiled gratefully at him, ‘Great, I love it. A few days ago they asked me to start writing book reviews twice a month. Boss said I have great insight.’

A month after she had finished school for good, Malia applied for a job as the new short story writer in the most prestigious literary magazine for wizards. After they read some of her works and interviewed her, she was immediately hired.

So now, she wrote short stories and book reviews for the weekly magazine, which paid relatively well. In addition, she could work from anywhere she wanted, only having to drop by the magazine’s office located in Diagon Alley every once in a while.

‘Who would have thought that the three of us would end up working in what we love the most and being successful at it, uh?’ Fred grinned at them.

Malia laughed, ‘Certainly not my mum... Remember that time before third year when we were experimenting with a deck of Exploding Snap cards and we managed to blow half my bedroom up and my mum gave us a half-hour lecture in which she called us “Nothing but no-good arsewipes” and told us that we would end up getting expelled from school before Fifth Year and would have to work at a muggle fast food place because nobody in the wizarding world would want us?’

The twins burst out laughing, ‘How could we forget it? That was the second worst lecture of our lives. The first one being the screaming we got when we left Hogwarts.’

‘Oh, the good times!’ George exclaimed, drying an imaginary tear.

* * *

 Malia was focusing her undivided attention on proofreading a review she’d just finished writing when she heard a tap on her window. She stood up and walked closer until she distinguished the silhouette of a couple of owls carrying a big box.

The cold air of December blew into her room as soon as she opened the window. The owls softly dropped their delivery on her bed and perched themselves on her desk, expecting a little reward. Quickly, Malia closed the window, fetched some food for the owls and went over her bed.

Upon looking closely at it, she realised that it was more of a cage than a box. Actually, it was a cage that was charmed to keep a warm temperature inside. And when she opened it, a black kitten with blue eyes stepped curiously out of it.

‘Oh my...You are so beautiful.’

Malia gently picked it up and noticed a folded parchment tied to the kitten’s collar.

_Happy Birthday, Mal._

_I hope you like him since I had to bribe_

_your mum into letting me give him to you._

_Take care._

_I miss you,_

_Charlie._

Malia smiled as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

She had been so absorbed working that she hadn’t realised that her birthday had began fifteen minutes ago.

She couldn’t believe that Charlie had done all this for her. She’d wanted a cat ever since she was a little girl. However, her mum wasn’t particularly fond of animals, especially cats, and never let her have anything other than an owl. She was amazed that Charlie had managed to convince her.

Sitting down at her desk with the kitten on her lap, she grabbed a quill and parchment.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I can’t thank you enough, seriously. I haven’t even named him yet and I already love him._

_I should warn you that the twins will be extremely mad at you; according to them “this is the first year that we can afford going big on your birthday, so we’ll get you the best present ever”...and you completely ruined that for them because there’s no way that they can top your gift. So watch out for their retaliation!_

_Moving on, you’ll have to teach me whatever hex you used on my mum in order to convince her!_

_I miss you too,_

_Malia._

  

* * *

 

Malia was right, of course. The twins were so mad. Even days after her birthday, they would scowl at her kitten whenever they saw him.

‘Have you finally decided on a name?’ George asked grumpily.

‘Oi! It’s not the cat’s fault, blame it on Charlie.’ Malia laughed.

Fred grunted, ‘Well... Charlie’s not here to receive the stink eye so his cat will have to do.’

‘It’s not his cat, it’s mine. And yes... I’ve already decided. His name is Dragon.’ She blushed.

‘I take it back, it’s not his cat... it’s yours and Charlie’s lovechild.’ Fred said smugly.

Malia rolled her eyes.

George finally moved his glare away from the black kitten sleeping on Malia’s lap and asked her, ‘Charlie’s birthday was a couple of days ago, did you get him anything?’

Malia frowned, ‘well, after his gift I had to send him something nice, didn’t I? So yeah...I um- I sent him a recording of his favourite song from the ones that I wrote for and about him.’

‘Then why are you frowning, he must have loved it.’ Fred replied.

‘Must be playing it 24/7, more likely.’ George snorted.

‘Nothing...it’s just that- well, along with the recording I sent him a letter wishing him a happy birthday and whatnot and his reply was “Thanks.” He didn’t even sign it. What does that mean?’

‘Maybe it means..that he’s..I don’t know.. _thanking you_?’ Fred said confused.

‘But did he like it or hate it or think it was inappropriate or I don’t know!’

George sighed, ‘I don’t get girls...always trying to find an ulterior motive.’

‘Ugh, I’ll just talk about this with Angelina or Alicia.’

 

* * *

 

‘I’m sorry I’m late. I ‘ad to run a few errands and zen I ‘ad a bit of trouble finding zis café.’ Fleur Delacour said apologetically as she sat down across Malia.

Malia smiled at her, ‘Don’t worry, I got here just five minutes ago.’

After Bill and Fleur had gotten engaged, Bill kindly asked Malia to hang out with Fleur, get to know her and possibly become friends. Fleur knew virtually no one in the UK, and her looks very often intimidated everyone she met. Therefore, Bill, as a worried husband-to-be, decided to help her and thought that Malia was perfect for the job. And he was right.

The girls hit it off straight away. And after a few conversations and lunches together, Malia came to the realisation that beyond Fleur’s perfect appearance and vanity, she was a nice girl and a great friend.

Ever since then, Malia had been helping the French girl with the wedding planning. The event would take place in three months, on the 1st August.

‘How did the meeting with the florist go?’ Malia asked.

‘Great, ‘e understood exactly what I wanted for ze marquee. And next week we’ll meet again and ‘e will show me different samples of ze bouquet.’ Fleur replied excitedly.

‘That’s fantastic! I can’t believe it’s only three months away!’

‘I can’t believe it either.’ Fleur smiled, but right after, her smile turned into a frown.

‘What’s with the frown? You’re not having doubts, are you?’ Malia worried.

‘No! Never...It is just zat- well, Bill’s family still doesn’t like me very much...’

‘And by “family” you mean Molly, don’t you?’

‘...and Ginny.’ Fleur looked down.

Malia reached over and squeezed her friend’s hand, ‘Hey, look at me...Molly will come around, she’s just freaking out because Bill is the first one of her kids to get married, and she still can’t get around the idea that she won’t be the only woman in his life who will take care of him. Once she sees how much you two love each other, she will know that you were born to be together. Seriously, Fleur, I have known Bill since the day I was born and I know that you are the perfect girl for him... And as for Ginny, she has six older brothers and she is as overprotective of them as they are of her, just give her time.’

Fleur smiled gratefully at Malia and placed her other hand over her friend’s hand which was holding hers, ‘Zank you, Mali. I’m so ‘appy we are friends.’

‘Me too, Fleur.’ Malia grinned.

‘Oi, you better not be trying to steal my girl, Mal.’ Bill chuckled sitting down next to his fiancée.

Malia let go of Fleur’s hands and smirked at Bill, ‘Pff, as if I would have to even _try_.’

‘Ha, ha, very funny. But seriously, do you imagine that headline? “Girl steals ex-boyfriend’s brother’s fiancée”. I would certainly read that piece of news.’ Bill grinned.

‘Do you imagine Molly’s face?’

At that, all three of them burst out laughing.

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

**1997**

 

‘Malia, _please,_ stop pacing. It’s making me even more nervous.’ Jamie begged.

‘I agree with the kid.’ Ginny sighed.

He glared at the red haired girl, ‘Hey! I’m only three years younger than you!’

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Malia sat down at the table with her brother, Molly and Ginny. However, two seconds later she was up and pacing again.

‘I’m sorry, I just- I can’t stay still, okay? Ron and Tonks _and_ Arthur and Fred should have arrived already. Oh Merlin! I should have gone with them and-’

Molly had stood up and gently grabbed Malia’s shoulders, stopping her pacing, ‘My dear, just breathe...Good, now you listen to me. I’m as worried as you are, but they probably just got delayed and missed their portkeys...And don’t feel guilty for not going with them, your parents asked you to take care of your little brother at all times while they were away on a mission. You didn’t have a choice. Okay?’

‘Okay, you are right, Molly. I’m so sorry.’ Malia hugged her tightly and felt Mrs. Weasley’s heart beating as fast as hers. At that moment, Malia felt nothing but admiration for the older woman, whose husband and four children were involved in the operation and yet she tried her best to keep them all calm.

Not even five minutes later, they screamed as they saw a blue light brightening the darkness outside. Immediately, Molly and Ginny went out the back door running.

‘Jamie, stay here until I come to tell you it’s safe.’

‘What! B-but I wanna help!’

‘Please Jamie!’

‘Okay, okay go!’

When Malia went outside, she saw Harry and Hagrid. And Harry told them how the Death Eaters surrounded them as soon as they had left the Dursleys’ house.

A few moments after she went inside to inform Jamie, another bright light appeared. It was Lupin and George.

Her best friend was unconscious and his face was covered in blood.

When Lupin and Harry placed George on the sofa, Malia could finally see that all the blood came from the gaping hole located where his ear should be.

Instantly, Malia set to work helping Molly nurse George, who finally woke up when his father and twin arrived. Upon seeing his brother, for the first time in her life, Malia witnessed Fred being lost for words. It broke her heart.

After that, the rest arrived and they found out about Mad-eye’s death and Mundungus’ fleeing.

Once they had dedicated a toast to Mad-eye and talked about the events of the night, Bill and Lupin left to search for Mad-eye’s body and the ones who were not staying at the Burrow went home.

Malia told Jamie to sleep in Percy’s old room, while she and Fred helped George up the stairs and into the twins’ room, then she fetched the mattress from Charlie’s room and placed it between Fred and George’s beds.

After a few minutes of them lying down staring at the ceiling, Malia grunted ‘I’m so mad, now I won’t be the only person in the world who can tell you apart.’

‘Tell me about it, now we won’t be able to take each other’s places.’ George whined.

Fred snorted, ‘Well, Your Holeyness, you should be glad that Snape cursed your ear off and not your di-’

‘Shit, Fred! I hadn’t thought about that! Now I’m gonna have nightmares.’ George shuddered.

Malia rolled her eyes, ‘Lovely, Fred. Thanks for the image.’

‘Such drama queens, the both of you.’

Silence.

‘Hey, guys?’

‘Yeah?’

‘What?’

‘I’m glad you are both alive.’

‘So are we, Mal, so are we.’

 

* * *

 

The following days were spent in full preparations for the wedding. And Malia had volunteered to help with _everything,_ not only because she wanted to give a hand to the Weasleys and Fleur, but also because she _needed_ to keep her mind occupied. If not, she would drive herself out of her mind thinking about Charlie’s return. The dragon keeper was to arrive at the Burrow the day before the wedding and Malia didn’t even want to imagine what would happen when they were face to face again. She knew that having expectations would only make it hurt more if things didn’t go as she wanted; however, it was impossible not to expect something.

Her parents had thankfully come back home the day after the Battle of the Seven Potters. Apart from the fact that they got back safe and sound, Malia was also glad that now she wouldn’t have to drag Jamie around wherever she went.

The Delacours arrived two days before the wedding, and as much as the Bardsleys insisted on at least having Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny sleeping over at their house to ensure a more comfortable stay for everyone at the Barrow, Molly wouldn’t have it and claimed that they’d manage. Malia figured that Molly’d rather have a cramped house than let Harry, Ron and Hermione out of her sight and thus give them more chances to plan their leaving.

The day before the wedding, Malia woke up early and after a quick breakfast she grabbed Harry’s birthday present and headed to the Burrow. When she walked into the kitchen, Harry was opening the presents piled on the table.

‘Happy birthday, Harry!’ Malia exclaimed and added her present to the pile; she had gotten him a book on Aurors.

‘Thanks, Malia.’

The next couple of hours she spend it practising the songs that Fleur and Bill wanted her to sing the following day. She would sing a set of only 5 songs, because she didn’t want to spend her friends’ entire wedding up on the stage.

Fleur smiled when she started another song, ‘I love zis one.’

When the song finished, Malia looked up and saw Fleur staring at something behind her.

Malia turned around and her heart stopped at the sight before her.

He was leaning against the open door frame; he was as muscly as ever, with his hair longer than the last time she saw him, and there was an unreadable look in his eyes. Charlie Weasley was home.

Malia felt Fleur’s eyes on her before she stood up and exclaimed, ‘Bonjour! You must be Charlie! It eez nice to finally meet you, M- I mean Bill told me so much about you!’

Oh how much Malia loved Fleur in that moment. Her friend had gifted her with a few more seconds to compose herself.

‘I take it you are my future sister-in-law?’ Charlie laughed.

‘Oh yes, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Fleur.’

Malia stood up and just as she was about to walk towards him, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs as Molly ran down to hug her son.

‘My boy!’ Molly embraced him tightly. But as soon as she took a good look at him, at his hair specifically, she frowned.

‘No son of mine is going to his brother’s wedding with that....that hair!’ she exclaimed horrified.

Charlie chuckled, ‘Nice to see you too, mum.’

‘Um, hi Charlie.’ Malia said stepping closer.

Charlie’s eyes snapped to hers and smiled timidly, ‘Hey, Malia. Long time no see.’

‘Yeah...’

‘Oh by Merlin’s beard! Just hug or snog or something already!’ Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

‘Molly!’

‘Mum!’

‘Oh, alright, alright! Come on, Fleur darling, let’s give these two a bit of privacy. But be prepared, Charles, for when I come back I’m going to chop off all that awful hair!’

Once they were alone, Malia and Charlie stared at each other silently for a minute.

‘Your mum’s right, you know?’

‘About what? That we should just snog already?’ Charlie smirked.

‘I’m not so sure about that just yet...I meant that I agree with her in that you look much better with your hair shorter.’ Malia blushed.

‘I was going to fight her when she came with the scissors, but I guess now I’m just going to let her have her way.’ He said, making Malia smile.

‘Are you going to hug me?’ she blurted out.

Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise, ‘Do you want me to?’

‘I-I guess...’

Charlie walked closer and wrapped his big arms around her shoulders while Malia wrapped hers around his waist, placing her head against his shoulder.

‘You still unsure about that snog?’ Charlie whispered against her ear.

‘Well, well, well! You two don’t lose time, do you?!’

Malia lifted her head and glared at the twins. Stupid Fred and George and their stupid timing.

 

* * *

 

 Malia and Charlie didn’t have another moment alone for the rest of the day. Everyone was too busy with the last details of the wedding and the preparations for Harry’s dinner party.

‘We are dying to know what’s the deal between you and Charlie.’ Fred asked while he, his twin and friend waited for Harry’s guests at the end of the lane.

‘I don’t know.’ Malia muttered.

George smirked, ‘You two looked pretty cosy when we walked in.’

‘You mean when you two idiots fucking interrupted us? I think we were about to kiss.’

‘Oops.’

‘You can shove that “oops” up your-’

‘Whoa. No need to get aggressive, sister! You can get him alone after the dinner party and finally get rid of that extremely accumulated sexual frustration.’

Malia frowned, ‘But what if he doesn’t wan-’

The twins started laughing hysterically, ‘What? If he doesn’t want to be with you? Seriously, Malia? Didn’t you notice that he has been staring at you ever since he got home?’

‘But what about the fact that in the last year and a half he only sent me two letters, one of which only had the bloody word “thanks” written on it?’

‘Wait...you did tell him that you didn’t have a boyfriend anymore, right?’ Fred and George stared at each other nervously.

‘What! What boyfriend? I haven’t dated anyone since seventh year when I dated that Ravenclaw!’

George gulped, ‘Okay...here’s the thing, when you started dating that guy, we told Charlie because we thought that he deserved to know and we knew that you wouldn’t tell him. And well, a few months later you broke up with the guy and we were kinda busy with all the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes stuff and our dropping out of Hogwarts plan and we kinda forgot about telling Charlie and then we kinda figured out that you had already told him.’

Malia gaped at them, ‘Oh shiit! Okay, okay...I guess I have no right to get mad at you. Buuut, you would be the bestest of the best of friends if you, you know, subtly let Charlie know that I’m, you know, single.’

‘Of course, our dear friend, subtle is our middle name.’ The twins said grinning at each other.

‘Great, now shush because I think that the first guests are arriving.’

* * *

 By seven o’clock everyone but Mr. Weasley had arrived. Molly was getting restless. However, a few minutes later, Arthur’s patronus appeared letting them know that he was arriving accompanied by the Minister of Magic himself, who gate crashed their party in order to talk privately with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

While the golden trio talked with Scrimgeour inside the house, the rest decided to wait for them to start eating.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, the twins and Malia were passing the time trying to guess what was that the minister wanted to talk about with the three 17-year-olds.

‘How about instead of talking about things that we don’t have a clue of, we talk about things that we do know with certainty?’ Fred interrupted.

George grinned, ‘What do you have in mind, brother?’

Malia cursed under her breath, she knew exactly what they were doing. Yeah, “subtle” her arse.

‘Hmmm...let me think...Oh yes! Did you guys know that Malia is single?’ Fred smirked.

‘Oh right! She’s been single for over a year. Bet you guys didn’t know that.’ George added, wiggling his eyebrows at Charlie, who was frowning.

‘But I thought...you two told me-’ Charlie started.

Malia shot a glare at the twins and turned to Charlie, ‘Hey, can we talk about this later, please?’

‘I’d like that, yes.’

* * *

 After the party broke up and the garden was restored to its previous state, Charlie pretty much informed Malia that he’d be walking her home. So, she bade everyone good night and followed Charlie down the lane.

They walked in silence until they reached the front gates of her home.

‘Come on, let’s go sit on the veranda.’ Malia said as she opened the gates.

Once sitting next to each other, Malia turned to look at him and studied his features.

‘What’s going on in your mind?’

Charlie played with his fingers, ‘I don’t know, I’m very confused.’

Malia sighed, ‘I know, it’s all my fault. Let me explain.’

He finally looked at her and nodded.

‘What happened is that...Okay, well, I’ll start from the beginning. The last time we saw each other, you told me that you wouldn’t be able to come visit for a long time and we promised each other that we would try to move on with our lives, live to the fullest and maybe if we still wanted to be together after I graduated we’d find a way to never be apart again, right? Okay, well...we kept writing frequently to each other, and then I befriended this boy and he asked me out and I said yes because...I felt so lonely, Charlie, and I was missing you more and more every day that went by and I wanted the pain to stop even if that meant trying to date a boy I only liked as a friend. I told myself every week that I would tell you about the guy but then I would chicken out, because I was a selfish little bitch who didn’t want you to stop writing to me. But then...you did stop writing and I know the twins so well that I knew they had done what I didn’t have the guts to do. Anyway, I ended up dumping the guy after three months of dating because I knew that it wasn’t fair for any of us to keep dating since I was still in love with you...And as the twins had been the ones to tell you that I was dating in the first place, I assumed that they’d also tell you that I had broken up. But I never actually asked them...during that time, we never brought you up in conversation because we all knew how sad it made me. And then...as months went by, I didn’t write to you because I was too scared that you wouldn’t reply or worse, that you would reply telling me that you had moved on...And then my 19th birthday came and you sent me that kitten and I was so happy and for your birthday I sent you that song and your reply kinda disappointed me and confused me. I guess now I understand, you thought I had a boyfriend when I sent you the song. The twins and I realised only a few hours ago that none of us had actually told you that...yeah...And well, that’s my part of the story.’

After a few minutes of quietly staring out the Bardsleys’ front garden with a thoughtful look on his face, Charlie looked back at Malia, ‘I was not mad at you, you know? For moving on, I mean. Sad and incredibly jealous, yes. But never mad. After all, you were doing what I made you promise... I guess I also made a mistake, I could have written to you sometime, to see how you were doing and maybe then-’

‘No, Charlie. You did nothing wrong. It was entirely my fault and no one else’s. We wasted so much time we could have been together, and all because of my selfishness and cowardice...’ Malia sobbed.

Charlie gently wiped her tears with his thumbs, ‘Hey, don’t cry because you’ll make me cry too and that won’t be a pretty sight.’

Malia smiled softly and Charlie took hold of her hands.

‘That’s better...Aren’t you always saying that everything happens for a reason? We are together now and that’s what matters.’

She looked up from their entwined hands and whispered, ‘You still want to be with me?’

‘Are you crazy? Of course I do...not even my dragons could make me stop loving you.’

Malia untwisted her hands from his, placing them on his neck and kissed him with all her might. Charlie responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him. Their mouths moved fervently against each other until they run out of breath.

‘You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about your kisses, Mal.’

‘I think I do have some idea...Please, stay over? My parents won’t mind.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah, in their delusional minds we’re like already married or something.’

Charlie chuckled, ‘Alright, but you do know that we won’t do anything while they’re still in the house, right?’

‘Yeah, yeah, I figured, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes.’

‘You wouldn’t be calling me that if you knew what I’d rather be doing to you right now if your family wasn’t home.’ He whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe.

Malia whined. So much for relieving her accumulated sexual frustration.

 


	13. Chapter 12

**1997**

 

Malia woke up to the sound of grunting.

‘Oh, yeah, baby…Just like that’.

Turning her head to the side, she burst out laughing at what she witnessed, making her almost fall off of her bed. Next to her, Charlie was talking and moaning in his sleep while her black cat, Dragon, sat on his chest licking all over his face.

At the sound of Malia’s loud laughter, the redhead sat up startled, making Dragon fall down on his lap.

‘What- uh...what’s going on?’ Charlie stared at her confused.

Malia was still laughing, with her body half on the bed and half on the ground, ‘Oh my- Charlie, you were- Merlin, the twins are going to bloody love this story... were you having a good dream, darling?’

‘Why? I don’t remember...Wait, why is my face all wet? And did Dragon sleep with us all night?’

Malia smirked, ‘Well, I don’t know exactly _when_ he joined us but it seems like you were enjoying _very_ much having him on top of you and licking all over your face.’

Charlie groaned, ‘You are never going to let me live this down, are you?’

‘Never ever’, she grinned.

Charlie rolled his eyes but then smiled affectionately at her, ‘You know...I wouldn’t mind getting used to this.’

‘To getting it on with my cat?’ Malia said, trying to keep a straight face and failing, making Charlie chuckle.

‘You know what I mean... I could get used to waking up next to you every morning’.

‘Yeah, me too’ Malia whispered, grabbing hold of Charlie’s hand.

‘We’ll talk about it after the wedding, okay? Right now we should head over to the Burrow to help with the final preparations’.

‘Yes, sir.’

Once they got changed, Malia and Charlie went downstairs and into the kitchen, where her parents were having breakfast.

‘Good morning, mum, dad.’ Malia said, drawing their attention.

‘Hi honey, how di- Charlie! What a nice surprise!’ Diane exclaimed, standing up to give Charlie a hug.

John stood up as well and shook his hand, ‘Long time no see, son. It’s good to have you back.’

Charlie smiled nervously at them, ‘Thank you, I’m glad to be back...Uh- I’m sorry I stayed over without your knowing. Malia insisted you wouldn’t mind’.

‘Of course we don’t mind, dear! You are the only one we fully trust our daughter with’, Diane smiled warmly.

‘As long as you don’t pull a two-year-long disappearing act again’ John muttered.

‘John!’

‘Dad!’

‘What? I just want to make sure that my daughter is not going to get hurt.’

‘Don’t worry, sir. I’m not planning on leaving your daughter’s side anytime soon’ Charlie said with determination.

‘Good.’

Malia clapped her hands, ‘Okay, now that The Tough Dad Moment is over, we should get going. Molly must be going insane...I’ll be back in a few hours to get ready.’

* * *

 Obviously, the first people to notice Malia and Charlie’s presence as they walked through the door were the twins, who were having breakfast alongside the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

‘My, my! Look who’s doing the walk of shame!’ Fred and George teased, bringing everyone’s attention to the newly arrived couple.

Malia rolled her eyes while Charlie smirked and shot back, ‘Well, at least I got some last night. Unlike you two.’

‘No, you didn’t’ Malia said, nudging his side.

At that, the whole table laughed while Charlie pouted.

‘Are you making my brother work for it, Mal?’ Bill grinned.

‘Yeah, right. I find it hard to believe that Malia is the one holding back from… certain activities.’ George said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Malia sighed, ‘My family was home, so Charlie wouldn’t put out. Seems you raised a very respectful young man, Arthur and Molly.’

‘Although this conversation is getting a bit inappropriate for my ears, I must say…This is not a time to be respectful, Charles, your father and I want grandchildren soon.’ Molly scolded his dragon keeper son.

As the twins fell off their chairs cackling, Malia and Charlie stared at each other slack-jawed with their eyes as big as saucers and started yelling at Molly.

‘WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! MUM SLOW DOWN A BIT THERE!’

‘MOLLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU.’

Arthur stood up and placing his hands on Molly’s shoulders steered her away from the agitated couple and the laughing group, leading her outside ‘Darling, I think you terrorized the kids enough for the morning. For now, let’s just focus on our oldest son getting married.’

Once the rest of them calmed down (after five minutes), Malia and Charlie sat down and started having breakfast.

‘Man, this is going to be one of the best memories of my life.’ Fred chuckled, wiping a tear that resulted from laughing so hard.

Malia glared at them all and pointing a butter knife to them, threatened ‘I swear that if any of you even mentions the subject of kids to Charlie or me during the next..say..ten years, I’m gonna get revenge on your arses so bad that you’ll check yourselves in St. Mungos asking for help to get over the trauma caused by my retaliation.’

Charlie gazed at her adoringly, ‘I love you so much.’

She beamed at him, leaning over to peck him on the lips.

 

* * *

 

After the eventful breakfast, Malia went upstairs in search of Fleur. Bill had told her that her soon-to-be bride was probably being smothered and fussed over by the Delacours. Hence, Malia was on a mission to save her friend from being driven to a panic attack.

Before stepping into Percy’s bedroom, where Fleur and Gabrielle were staying, Malia put on her most distressed face (the one she reserved for whenever she wanted to trick the twins into thinking that they had hurt her during one of their pranks) and ran into the room faking sobbing sounds.

‘Fleur! My fr- friend! Yo-you won’t believe wh-what happened!’ Malia wailed and then acting surprised at the presence of Gabrielle, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour apologised, ‘Oh, my! I’m sorry for interrupting your smother- I mean, your family moment with my insignificant woes!’

Fleur barely succeeded in supressing the giggle that wanted to come out due to her friend’s performance. Collecting herself, she turned to her family, ‘Maman, Papa, Gabrielle, may I ‘ave ze room to talk wiz Malia for a leetle while?’

‘Of course, mon chéri. Your friend seems quite distraught, she needs you’ Monsieur Delacour told her daughter, leading his wife and younger child out of the room and closing the door behind him.

‘You are a life-saver, Mal. Zey were making me more nervous zan I already am.’ Fleur sighed and plopped down on her bed.

‘You should thank your lover, he made me aware of the situation and suggested a rescue mission’ Malia smirked and sat down in front of her on Gabrielle’s bed.

Fleur smiled adoringly, ‘I can’t believe we’re getting married in a few hours. Everyzing ‘appened so fast.’

‘Tell me about it. When I first saw you entering Hogwarts’ Great Hall during the Triwizard Tournament, I never would have imagined that you would end up being my future sister-in-law’ Malia laughed.

‘Future sister-in-law, huh? So, I take it zat your talk wiz Charlie last night went alright?’

‘Yeah...’ it was Malia’s turn to smile adoringly, ‘We talked, cleared everything out, kissed…a lot. And then he stayed over the night.’

‘So, you are back togezer?’

‘I guess so…I mean, he didn’t explicitly ask me to be his girlfriend again. But we agreed on that we still love each other and want to be together. He told me that after the wedding we are going to talk about how this is going to work, since we already decided that we are never leaving each other’s side again.’

‘Oh, c’est fantastique!’ Fleur marvelled clapping her hands ‘Now we can go on double dates! Unless…you are probably moving to Romania wiz ‘im, aren’t you?’

Malia looked down at her hands, ‘Probably…Ever since I graduated from Hogwarts, I’ve been thinking about what would happen if we got back together. And between our jobs, mine is the most flexible. I can write anywhere and send my works to the magazine via owl, only needing to pop in the office just a couple of times per month. Besides, I could never ask him to leave his dragons. So yeah…I guess my parents will also be a little relieved that I’ll be far away from You-Know-Who and his cronies.’

‘Charlie iz lucky to ‘ave you…I’ll miss you so much, zough!’ Fleur exclaimed and noticing that Malia was still looking down at her hands asked, ‘Iz zere somezing else on your mind?’

The raven-haired girl sighed, ‘I’m nervous about how Fred and George will react if I go away with Charlie…I guess now I get how they felt when they were planning on dropping out of Hogwarts and leaving me behind.’

‘You are not leaving zem be’ind, Malia. You are an adult, and that sometimes entails making difficult decisions that will distance you from your family and friends. But distance iz just zat, distance. You zree are still going to be ze annoying trio of best friends.’

‘Thank you, Fleur. You are one of my best friends too, you know.’ Malia hugged her tightly for a few seconds until they heard a soft knock on the door.

‘Come in!’

The door opened and Charlie stepped in with a worried look on his face.

‘Everything alright, Mal? Madame Delacour was rambling about how her daughter, on top of her wedding worries, had to deal with a severely disturbed girl.’

Fleur rolled her eyes at her mother’s antics.

‘I’m alright. Bill asked me to give Fleur a respite from her family and to convince them to leave us alone I had to throw a bit of a dramatic performance’ Malia smirked and stood up walking towards the love of her life.

Charlie laughed and took her in his arms, ‘Fleur, do you mind if I steal her for a bit?’

‘She’s all yours’ Fleur smiled nodding,’Zank you, Mal. For ze rescue and distracting me for a while.’

‘Anytime!’ Malia waved at the French girl and left the room with Charlie, who led her to Bill’s bedroom, which he was supposed to share with his older brother the night before had it not been for Malia’s request for him to stay with her.

Closing the door behind them, Charlie pushed Malia against it and pressed his lips on hers. She quickly reciprocated, moving her lips with his and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him tightly against her body.

After a few minutes, Charlie moved his head down to place his lips on her neck and placing his hands on the back of her thighs, he lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his hips. While he continued kissing up and down her neck, Malia run her hands through his recently cut hair and over his broad shoulders with which she had kind of an obsession.

Once she felt Charlie’s hard on against her crotch, she let out a breathless laugh and whispered against his ear, ‘So you won’t get it on while my family is asleep, but you are definitely up to it in a house full of Weasleys, Delacours, Potter and Granger.’

‘Well, Mum gave me permission to be disrespectful, didn’t she?’ he smirked against her neck and bit her softly.

‘Ugh, you are gonna be the death of me.’ She moaned. ‘Okay, how much time do we have before anyone comes looking for us?’

‘Twenty minutes, I reckon.’ He answered, moving his lips to her earlobe and sucking on it.

Malia sighed with pleasure, ‘That gives us enough time, I guess.’

Charlie finally lifted his face again, placed her feet back on the ground and with matching smirks they set to work.

Malia took out her wand from her pocket and performed a silencing charm on the room and locked the door while Charlie closed the window and dumped his belongings that were on his bed onto the floor. With that taken care of, they met by Charlie’s bed and pushing their lips against each other’s again, they began ridding themselves of their clothes until there was no barriers between their skins.

‘Fuck, I missed feeling your naked body so bloody much.’ Charlie grunted, picking her up and placing her on the bed.

‘So did I. You have no idea how many times I touched myself thinking about you.’

Charlie didn’t think it was possible to get harder than he already was, but at that comment his cock started throbbing painfully. Before he lost himself on her, he fetched his wand and placed a contraceptive charm on her. Once he put his wand away, Malia pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

‘No foreplay, please. I need you inside me, like, right now.’ She begged.

Charlie nibbled on her bottom lip and against her mouth whispered, ‘We don’t have time for foreplay anyway.’

He wrapped his hand around his hard member and guiding it against her dripping entrance, he slowly pushed inside her.

Malia moaned breathlessly as he started thrusting in her, quickly picking his pace up.

‘I-I’m not going to-ugh..last long. I haven’t had sex since the last time we were together almost three years ago.’ Charlie warned her, moving his left hand to grab one of her breasts while his other hand was placed by her head, holding himself up.

‘Oh shit- I love you. I don’t care, I won’t last either. Just- oh yes- harder, please.’

Charlie immediately complied.

After a few minutes of pounding, sloppy kisses and pleasured moans, Malia, sensing that she was close and judging by Charlie’s erratic movements knowing that he was to, switched their positions and placing herself on top, started moving up and down on him. She knew Charlie loved this position because it left her body on full view for his eyes to devour. And he let her know his appreciation by tightly grabbing her hips and helping her keep up a fast rhythm. Within moments, she felt herself reaching her high when Charlie hit that special spot inside her. While she was riding out her orgasm, Charlie followed her lead coming inside her.

Exhausted, Malia slumped on top of his chest.

‘Next time, I’m going to take my sweet time worshiping your body. I promise’ Charlie stated, running his hands up and down her back.

‘I’m certainly going to take you up on that. As much as this quickie was fun and completely satisfying, I believe we are entitled to locking ourselves away from the world for a few days and just…enjoy ourselves.’

Charlie nodded and angled her head up to kiss her when they were interrupted.

‘HAS ANYONE SEEN CHARLIE AND MALIA?’

‘I suppose our twenty minutes are up.’

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**1997** _

 

Malia could not tear her eyes away from him.

After their passionate and way-too-quick reacquaintance with each other's bodies, Mal and Charlie barely saw each other, getting caught up with following Molly's commands, helping Fleur and Bill get ready and getting ready themselves.

Malia was wearing a stunning black square-neck tulle gown with an embellished bodice ( [Dress picture](https://pinterest.com/pin/308707749450376285/?lp=true) ) and red high heels that matched the red lipstick on her lips.

Sitting down on the first row beside the twins, Malia's eyes were roaming dreamily all over Charlie's face and frame. He was standing next to Bill, both of them wearing dress robes with large white roses in their buttonholes. Seeing him like that, standing up at the front of the marquee and looking so handsome, Malia couldn't help the longing thoughts filling her mind (and heart) of one day being the one walking up the aisle towards the love of her life. She had never been surer about anything than how she felt about wanting to spend the rest of her life with Charlie.

Although she was letting her mind run wild with wedding thoughts, she knew that she didn't want nor need to get married in the near future. Not until the war was over, at least. Right now, her heart was bursting at the seams with just being in the same place with Charlie and knowing that he still loved her as much as she loved him. That was enough for her.

Meanwhile, Charlie was gazing right back at her as he chatted with Bill until they were interrupted (and Malia was brought out of her reverie) by Fred wolf-whistling at them, which caused an outbreak of giggling from Fleur's veela cousins. Then, everyone fell silent and turned in their seats to look towards the entrance as a sweet melody filled the marquee and Fleur and Monsieur Delacour came walking up the aisle.

* * *

After the ceremony, Malia quickly pushed her way towards the newly wedded couple to congratulate them before making her way to the stage to get ready to sing the song for Bill and Fleur's first dance as husband and wife. She followed up the first slow song with another four more upbeat ones to get the party started.

Once Malia was done with her set, she let the wedding band take her place on the stage and went to find Charlie. The task didn't take her long at all, for as soon as she stepped down from the stage she saw him leaning against the golden pillar that was closest to where she had been performing. Charlie was grinning at her with two glasses of firewhisky, one in each hand.

As soon as Malia was standing in front of the dragon keeper, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

'Is one of those glasses for me or are you on a mission to get plastered?'

Charlie chuckled, 'We've barely seen each other since our hurried-yet-completely-satisfying morning rendezvous and the first thing you worry about is alcohol? You wound me, my love.'

'Oh, no. My priorities are totally right. I kissed you before asking about the glasses, didn't I? So, the first thing on my list of priorities are your lips and then there's the firewhisky.'

'Please, that measly thing you did barely counts as a kiss.'

Malia bit her lip and stepped closer to the redhead until she was flushed against his chest, 'Yeah? Then you should show me what a real kiss is like.'

Still glasses in hands, Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his hungry lips against hers. Then, Charlie was kissing her as if doing so was the sole reason for which he was born. His lips were moving over and over against hers, tongues meeting and brushing each other until they were both breathless and their mouths became swollen.

'Okay, I concede.  _That_ was one hell of a kiss.' Malia breathed against his mouth, resting her forehead on his.

'You are so damn beautiful. I can't believe you are mine. I swear, you are the most beautiful person of this whole fucking wedding party.' Charlie sighed dazedly.

'I think that title goes to the bride, love.'

'No way. Bill wishes his wife was as gorgeous as you.' Charlie scoffed.

Malia let out a laugh, 'You are ridiculous. Enough with the cheesiness, we have the rest of our lives for that. Now, let's take care of those glasses that are digging into my back and let's go put everyone to shame with our terrific dance moves.'

'I'm so in for that the-rest-of-our-lives shit. Okay, let's do this. I have new moves that will blow your mind.'

They disentangled their arms from around each other and Charlie finally gave Malia her glass.

With a kiss on her cheek, Charlie grabbed her hand and led Malia to the dance floor.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Malia approached the newly wedded couple, who were chatting with some of Bill's old classmates.

'Sorry for interrupting, but may I take your wife away from you for a little while, Billy?'

'Still trying to steal my girl, Mali?' Bill joked.

Malia snorted, 'Not anymore, I have snatched the better Weasley brother for myself. So don't you worry anymore, friend.'

'And where is that better Weasley you are talking about? I thought he would be following you around like a lovesick puppy all night.'

Fleur winked at her friend and giggled, 'Ze last time I saw you two, Charlie waz trying to give you a lap dance.'

The redhead burst out laughing, 'What? Seriously? How did I miss that?'

'Big emphasis on trying. Now I left him over there so I could talk with Fleur' Malia pointed over to the corner where Charlie, Hagrid and a squat wizard in a purple porkpie hat were singing "Odo the Hero".

'I'll go join them until I get my wife back' Bill kissed Fleur on the cheek and walked towards his brother.

The black haired girl turned to the blonde, 'How does it feel to be a married woman?'

Fleur rolled her eyes smiling, 'Je ne sais pas encore, I zink my mind iz still processing all ov zis.'

'Yeah, I reckon it will take some time getting used to thinking of yourself as a wife. Is everything going as you imagined?'

'Ooh, it iz so much more perfect zan I could 'ave ever dreamed. And your performance waz fantastique! Zank you so much, Mali.'

'It was my pleasure. Now, as my duty as the bride's best friend I am obliged to ensure that you have a drink at your disposition.'

Malia fetched two goblets of champagne and handed one to the bride, who tried to decline but ended up grabbing it at Mal's insistence.

'Oh no, Mal. I don't want to get drunk and zen forget bits of zis night.'

'A couple of glasses won't do you any harm, relax. You'll get a little tipsy at most' Malia grinned over the rim of her goblet.

Fleur raised one of her perfect eyebrows, 'And 'ow many goblets 'ave you drank already?'

'A lady must never reveal such information, which between the two of us, translates into I have lost count' She whispered before raising her voice again and lifting her goblet, 'Okay, let me make a toast. Fleur… in the time we have known each other, you have become one of my dearest and closest friends. In this special day, I wish you and Bill the best of the world. I'm sure you will have the happiest life together for I have never seen two people look more in love with each other as you two today. I love you, my friend, never doubt that I will be there for you always.'

Fleur threw her arm around Malia, 'Zank you, Mal! Your friendship iz one ov ze zings which made me see zis country as a 'ome too. Je t'aime, mon amie.'

Once they separated, they clinked their goblets together and drank while trying to supress their happy giggles.

'There you are, my love! Why did you abandon me?' Charlie exclaimed, appearing behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Malia turned around in his arms, 'It was only for ten minutes, baby. I knew you would survive!'

Charlie raised his eyebrows, 'Barely!'

'Did you also lose count ov your glasses, Charlie?' Fleur asked smiling, just as Bill joined them.

'Why would I keep count of my glasses?' the dragon-keeper was confused.

Bill wrapped his arm around his bride's back and smiled down at her, 'Don't mind the drunkards, darling.'

'I believe zey are ze ones not minding us' Fleur giggled, pointing at the other couple who had begun to snog.

* * *

'Come on. Let's go outside.' Charlie said and began dragging Malia out of the marquee.

'Whyyy?'

The readhed turned his head smirking and winked at her.

'Oh. Damn, baby. I love your thinking. Let's go to the oak tree, perfect for doing things against.'

'That was my plan.'

However, once they reached said tree, they found that it was already occupied by one tall redhead and a blonde veela.

'Fuck you, George!'

Her best friend simply responded by disentangling his hand from the blonde hair a giving her the finger.

'Okay, new plan, let's go to my dad's shed.'

Once again, when they reached the shed they found another pair of red and blonde heads.

'Fuck you, Fred!'

He answered in the same manner as his twin.

'Okay, plan C: the crabapple tree. It's not as good a place as the oak tree but it'll have to do.'

'I swear, if we find any other of your brothers or sister there I'll stupefy them.'

Thankfully, there was no one there, so Charlie didn't waste time, immediately pressing Malia against the tree and kissing her.

Their lips and tongues moved against each other with fervour, as their hands sought each other's bodies relentlessly. After a few minutes, Malia could already feel Charlie's arousal against her thigh, so she moved one of her hands to his arse to press him tight against her. Her boyfriend groaned softly against her lips and grabbing her behind her knee, lifted her thigh to his hip. With better access, he grinded sensually against her groin. She released his lips to kiss down his throat, leaving a couple of marks. Then, she turned her attention to his earlobe, eliciting another groan from Charlie.

Getting closer and closer to his high, he lifted her dress up and slid his hand in her underwear. He continued grinding his boner against her thigh while simultaneously pushing two fingers in and out of her. They crashed their mouths together again so as to quiet their breathy sounds.

It wasn't long after that that both of them climaxed and sated they slumped down to the ground to sit against the tree.

'Ugh, I think I hadn't come in my clothes since I was like 14.' Charlie groaned.

Mal snorted and took out her wand, 'Whiny little baby.  _Tergeo_! There. You are cum-free.'

'My hero. Let's make ourselves look a little less like we were up to no good so we can head back inside.'

'Love, we've been shamelessly snogging in front of everyone all night. Let's just go.'

'Yeah, alright.' He chuckled, standing up and grabbing her hand to help her up.

On their way back to the marquee, they bumped into the twins, sans the veela cousins, chatting quietly against the oak tree.

'Where did your ladies run off to?' The dragon-keeper smirked.

'Clearly your stench of desperation scared them off.' Malia teased.

'Mal, sweetie, don't be a sore loser because we snatched the best hooking-up spots from you.'

'As for the ladies, we sent them inside.'

'And now we need to have a little talk with our girl. So, brother, if you will excuse us for a sec.'

'You wish she was your girl. See you in a bit, love.' Charlie headed for the marquee after kissing her forehead.

Malia walked closer to them and leaned against George.

'What's up, boys?'

'We're about to make things easier for you.'

'Even under all that lovesickness we can see your stress.'

She frowned, 'What are you talking about?'

Fred grabbed her hand while George rubbed her shoulder.

'We know you want to leave with him.'

'What?'

'Mal… we know you better than you know yourself. And we know that you going to Romania with him is something Charlie mentioned to you a few years ago and it haven't left your mind ever since.' Fred explained.

'We don't know if you and our brother already talked about it, but we are certain that you decided a long time ago that this is what you want. What we are trying to say is that it is okay.' George continued.

'It is okay for you to think about yourself and him and your relationship. We only want you to be happy. So this is us giving you our blessing. Even though you don't actually need it, we know you believe you do.' Fred added.

'So stop worrying your pretty little head about us. Because although we will miss you every second of every day…'

'We are almost certain that we will be able to survive.'

Malia wiped a tear from her cheek, 'You twats, you made me cry. Thank you, boys. I needed this.'

'We know.' The twins said in unison.

'I'll miss you so much.'

'We know.' They repeated.

'I love you.'

'We know.'

Malia swatted them.

'Ow. We love you too.'

* * *

Not even an hour later, chaos ensued when Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus landed in the middle of the dance floor to deliver its dreadful message.

_'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'_

First came the silence, as everyone froze at the words. Then, somebody screamed and the panic rose. Guests were either running or disapparating. The protective enchantments around the Burrow had gone down. And only a few seconds after the silver lynx patronus had vanished, masked and cloaked figures appeared amongst the crowd.

Charlie and Malia, who had completely sobered up due to the circumstances, stood back to back and raised their wands to cast protective charms to repel the hexes thrown at them. Soon, they were approached by Mrs. Bardsley, who was tightly gripping Jamie at her side.

'Malia, apparate with your brother to the woods right now and wait there until I send you a patronus.' Diane ordered urgently.

'Mum, what? No, I'm needed here. Can I leave him in the woods and come back?' Malia pleaded.

'Don't fight me with this right now. Keep your brother safe.' Her mother pushed her brother into her arms and walked away casting spells.

Malia turned to Charlie and stared at him helplessly, 'Don't die. I love you.'

And disapparated with her arms wrapped around her little brother.

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_1997_

 

Darkness surrounded the two figures sitting against a tree, only a dim light was gleaming from the tip of the wand of the dark-haired girl. They had been waiting for a couple of hours, their worry increasing as seconds, minutes, an hour, and then two passed.

'What do you think is happening?' the thirteen-year-old boy asked, breaking the deafening silence.

'I don't want to think about that.' Malia whispered.

Jamie rolled his eyes, 'You're still thinking about it so we may as well talk about it.'

His sister wrapped an arm around him and leaned her head against his.

'Worst case scenario, they caught Harry and we're all screwed-'

'I saw him disapparate with Ron and Hermione, when mum was dragging me towards you.'

'Thank Merlin.' Malia breathed out.

'So, what's the best case scenario?'

'Since Harry got away, then there's nothing that would be considered incriminating in the eyes of You-Know-Who's followers. But given that they are not the most reasonable or pleasant sort, nothing is certain. Jamie, I don't want to scare you more than you already are but…'

Jamie squeezed her hand that was on his shoulder, 'I'm a big boy, just tell me what you think.'

Malia kissed his forehead softly.

'I know you are not a little kid anymore, but I'm older than you and I'm still scared shitless. It's alright if you are too. It's just that… if You-Know-Who has taken over the Ministry, then he pretty much can do as he pleases…change the laws, deem anyone who's against him a criminal, persecute muggle-borns… I don't know. And he knows that the Weasleys and our family and basically everyone that attended the wedding don't support him… So I really don't know what the best case scenario is. I just really hope that no one is dead.'

The younger boy let out a small sob and his sister hugged him tighter to her side.

'I..I know you wanted to stay and help but I'm really glad you're here with me right now,' he said shakily.

'I'm glad too, baby bro, it wouldn't have felt right to leave you here alone.'

They remained quiet for a few minutes until Jamie wiped the couple of tears that had managed to come out and he nudge Malia's side.

'You looked really happy today with Charlie. I like him. He's cool.'

'Yeah?' she smiled softly.

'Yeah… though he'd be cooler if I he'd keep his hands and mouth to himself a little more… a lot more.' he said, making a disgusted face.

She grinned at him, 'You'll understand soon enough.'

Jamie scoffed, 'I get the appeal of kissing… I just don't get the appeal of seeing my sister doing it.'

'Fair enough. I can't promise you anything though, there's no way I'm kissing him any less just to spare your innocent eyes.'

'Whatever. I'll get back at you someday.'

'And I'll probably cry. I don't want my little baby to grow up and go around kissing anybody! Please, can you stay thirteen forever, or better yet, go back to being the adorable 5-year-old who believed every word I said?' Malia said, pinching her brother's cheek.

He pushed her hand away and groaned, 'You were evil, I can't believe you made me think that I was squib.'

She let out a small laugh, 'I had forgotten about that! That was so mean... at least I told you the truth right when you began to cry. The twins told Ron the same thing, but didn't let him know it was a lie until a month later.'

'Poor Ron.'

'Yeah…Hey, Jamie…thank you.'

'What for?'

'For distracting me. I can't believe you got me to smile and laugh in a moment like this.'

'It's not that hard to distract you. I just had to name Charlie and that was it.'

Malia nudged him, 'Still, thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

It was only a few minutes later when their mother's patronus showed up.

_'_ _We're all safe. Apparate home. The Burrow's being watched.'_

Both of them let a relieved sigh out and instantly attached their hands to apparate out the woods.

As soon as they were in their living room, they felt arms around them hugging them tightly.

'Thank goodness you are both safe.' Diane whispered as she stroked Jamie's hair.

Malia tightened her arms around her dad, 'I believe it was the two of you who were in danger, not us, mum. We were so worried.'

Her mum gave her a watery smile and kissed her hair, 'I'm sorry you had to wait for hours. We've just been able to get back from the Burrow.'

'Tell us what happened.' Jamie said just as there was a knock on the door.

The siblings furrowed their brows worriedly at their parents, and Malia tightened her hold on her wand.

'At ease, kids. That's just Charlie. He told us that he would follow us shortly.' John calmed them, and in vain pointed his chin to the front door at Malia for she was already running towards it. Once she opened it and saw Charlie's weary face, she threw her arms around his neck and let out a sob.

'Are you okay?'

'Now I am.'

They shared a small kiss, after which Charlie stared deeply into her eyes for a moment, as if to make sure that she was really alright. Then, they joined Diane and Jamie who were sitting closely together on the sofa, while John went to the kitchen to make some tea. Once each of them had a cup in hand, the siblings learned what went on after they left. It turns out that those who attacked them were a mixture of Death Eaters and Ministry people, which, taking into account the situation, now could be considered as the same thing. There had been a dozen of them and fortunately, most of the guests had been able to get away before they arrived. Those who were left - the Weasleys (extended family excluded), Diane, John, other members of the Order of the Phoenix and some guests – had been thoroughly interrogated and the Burrow had been searched. Their goal was to get information on Harry. However, only those in the Order knew that Potter had been there. At the same time that this was going on, other Death Eaters were breaking into Order-related houses, including the Bardsleys', looking for Harry or any clues as to his whereabouts. Fortunately, there had been no deaths. Unfortunately, Tonks' family had to endure the Cruciatus Curse, but now they were alright, shaken up, but alright.

When their cups of tea were finished and their nerves a little more calmed, they all retired to bed. Charlie, without question, followed Malia to her room; and Jamie wasn't even embarrassed to ask if he could put his mattress in their parents' room. After such a night, no one could bear to be on their own.

Inside her bedroom, Malia removed her clothes and crawled into bed in her panties and a t-shirt and was joined by Charlie who had stripped down to his boxer briefs. Immediately gravitating towards each other, they laid on their sides face-to-face tangling their legs together and wrapping their arms around one another.

'I'm so fucking mad they ruined the wedding. Bill and Fleur didn't deserve this.' Malia said angrily.

Charlie sighed, running his hand softly up and down her back.

'They knew exactly the implication of having a wedding in these times and with the guests they had. It was their decision to risk it. The important thing is that they are married now, nobody died…well, except for Scrimgeour…and at least the Death Eaters crashed the party when it was nearing its end.'

'That was so considerate of them,' she snorted.

'Right?'

She shifted even closer to him and tucked her head under his chin. 'I definitely expected this night to end in a very different way,' she mumbled.

'Drunk sex?'

'Yes. Bloody You-Know-Who. Ruining everything…' Malia sighed, 'I really hope Ronnie, Hermione and Harry are okay.'

Charlie kissed her forehead and closed his eyes tightly, 'Me too. Now that we don't have any idea if they are alright or where they are, I get why mum was doing everything she could to prevent them from leaving. If anything happens to my little brother…'

'Thank Godric Hermione is with them.'

'Yeah, and - I guess I can't say for sure because I haven't been around in years - but Ron…and Harry too…seem to have matured quite a lot, which I guess is logical after everything they've been through since their First Year in Hogwarts. It's so unfair, though…that they had to go through all of that. They shouldn't have been forced to grow up so fast and take on the weight of the world on their shoulders. Harry turned seventeen only yesterday, for fuck's sake. They should be worrying about school, relationships…Fuck, I hate this.'

Malia ran her hand through his hair, 'I know, love. We all do… I guess it was Harry's destiny…and thankfully, he's got the most loyal friends he could've asked for right by his side, friends who could've decided years ago to take the safest and easiest path by staying away from trouble but instead chose to stick together through thick and thin to face whatever came their way. If Dumbledore left them this task, then it's because he trusted them to handle it… Besides, they did have some time to worry about school and relationships in between basilisks, dementors and Umbridges… did you know that Ron had a girlfriend?'

He smiled down at her, grateful for the lighter topic, 'Yeah, he told me something about it in one of his letters. But I don't know much. What happened there?'

'Well, according to my source, Ginny obviously, they were gross… did nothing but snog all the time. Apparently, the girl was too intense, which began to annoy Ronnie. But he didn't know how to break up with her…that took care of itself though, because one day Lavender saw Ron and Hermione leaving the boys' dormitory together and broke up with him. Funny thing is, Harry was also with them, hidden under the invisibility cloak,' Malia giggled 'Ginny and I think that he only dated Lavender to make Hermione jealous, since, you know, he's in love with her.'

'What? Hermione? I didn't see that coming. They are bickering all the time.'

'Yeah, I guess some people fight as a way of flirting.'

'We never fight.' He said raising his eyebrows at her.

Malia gave him a chaste kiss, 'We don't count, our pairing was designed by the gods.'

'Is that so, love?' the dragon keeper whispered against her lips. She gave him another kiss and then settled her head on the pillow next to his.

'Yes, obviously.' she stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning her head to face him again, 'But I think it also helps that ever since we became romantically involved years ago we haven't actually spend enough time together to fight.'

Charlie shook his head with a smile, his girl always knew how to smoothly direct the conversation to topics she wanted to discuss. 'Hopefully we won't prove the gods wrong by fighting now that we're going to see each other every day.'

Malia shifted closer to him until her nose brushed against his, 'And how will we make that work, baby?'

He placed his hand on the side of her neck and slowly ran his thumb against cheek, 'I'm pretty sure you have already decided what you want us to do. I'm fine with anything as long as we are together.'

'Of course I've made up my mind. But you can't tell me you are fine with whatever, Charlie. What if I decided that I wanted you to move back here and get a job close by, huh? You couldn't possibly be happy with that, you can't just-' Charlie interrupted her with a kiss.

'Okay, no need to rant angrily at me. You know why I'm fine with letting you decide? Because you love me. And you know me. And you know us. And you would never do anything that you believe would hurt us or make me unhappy. So I'm letting you decide because I trust you.'

Malia smiled softly at him, 'I do love you. So much. And I want to live in Romania. With you.'

A grin started to spread on his face, 'Are you sure? You know, I live in a small cottage outside the preserve, and- and there's not much to do apart from outdoor stuff-'

'Yes, baby, I'm sure. And I already know everything about the preserve and where you live, I do pay attention when you tell me stuff, you know? And you've told me a lot about Romania since you moved there. Besides, you would have never fallen in love with me if I didn't like the outdoors.'

Charlie couldn't contain his happiness, kissing Malia all over her face. She was clearly bursting with as much joy, as giggles escaped her mouth.

'You are gonna love Romania, it's so beautiful…and I'm gonna love having you there with me.'

'When are you supposed to go back?'

'In a couple of weeks…But I don't know if this whole mess in the Ministry will affect that. You'll have to get some permits to leave the country and enter Romania, of course. I know someone that can help us with that. And once you have them we'll have to visit the Portkey Office to request a portkey to Romania.'

'But firstly, I have to tell my parents and Jamie. Then, drop by the office to talk with my boss.'

'You won't have to quit your job, right?'

'No, no… I'll be fine as long as I send her my stories and articles on time. We'll only have to work out a new schedule for our meetings.'

'That's great, Mal.' Charlie said before yawning.

Malia smiled and kissed his cheek, 'How about we get some sleep? We'd a really long day.'

'Yeah… G'night, Mali. Love you.'

'Night, Charlie. Love you too.'

* * *

 

Malia and Charlie waited a couple of days for things to settle down (and for Molly to stop crying about Ron's departure) before breaking the news to their families about their decision of moving in together in Romania. Although everyone had seen this coming, it is an understatement to say they were delighted. John and Diane, particularly, were also relieved that their daughter would get far away from Voldemort's reign of terror in Britain, even if she would still be aiding Charlie in recruiting foreign wizards to the Order of the Phoenix's cause. Fred and George, unsurprisingly, made a few crude comments but after, they hugged them tightly and told the couple they were happy for them.

Once that was taken care of, they started preparing the paperwork, which turned out to be less of a nuisance thanks to Charlie's contact, who gladly quickened the process. Also, Malia met with her boss and arranged for a face-to-face meeting for the last Monday of every other month and the other months they would hold a meeting talking via the Floo Network. In addition, Malia would have to set up an account in the Romanian Bank linked to her account in Gringotts in order to receive her salary.

When Malia got her emigration permits a week and a half after the wedding, they requested a Portkey to Romania for the following week, which meant that the only thing left for them to do was pack and say their goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

**AN: Hey, sorry for taking so long to update this fic. I promise I haven't abandoned it! This has been a hectic year at university, that's my only excuse. I'll really try my hardest to update a lot faster than every 6 month, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


End file.
